The Girl
by VictoriaVamp
Summary: Guinevere Adler, Irene's sister, finds herself trapped in a relationship with Sebastian, Moirarty's love after the death of Sherlock. All is going fine in her life, as fine as they can be, until she finds out that Sherlock is still living. Guarding secrets that would have both her and Sherlock killed she is forced to face the past between her and Sherlock, and the future follows.
1. Chapter 1

It would be the same as it was every night. Walking into that hellhole that I am forced to call a home. He would be sitting there, drinking some over-the-top alcohol and I would be able to see the steam coming from his head. There would be no dodging him, no way for me to back down from this fight, not to say that I would not try as hard as I could, and that I was sure to be calling out of work for the next week because of the after effect this would have on my body. He would never do it on purpose, but when he's angry and has had a few to drink, and most certainly when he has been around Jim for more than ten minutes, he gets to be a completely different man all together. But these were all things that I was ready for, things that I should be used to by now and should know how to avoid, but that's not to say that I have mastered it by now. I took a deep sigh at the top of the stairs to our door and looked back at the cold and rainy night.

" Where the hell have you been?" Sebastian yelled at me as I glided into our apartment.

" I was out, I told you that I was going to be late." I lied dodging his eyes, I could already tell that he was pissed.

It's not like I really wanted to lie to Sebastian, it's just that I know that if I were to tell him the truth . . . well I would be dead by now. I have been lying to him about my whereabouts for years now, four to be exact. To be honest I cannot believe that he has not found out where I have been going for this long, that he has just let it slid, well in a way atleast, and has not giving it another thought. Sebastian would never be able to forgive me for the things that I have done in my past, things that I will never be sorry for and things that would surely get me slaughtered or in exile for the rest of my life like Irene. . . either way, it must be this way that that constant lying goes on. This is the way that it simply must be.

But first, I have to make it clear, Sebastian would never, _ever_, do anything to hurt me more than a few cuts and bruises. We yell and scream at one another like any "_couple_" would, but we still care for one another. It would be his _other _lover that would have my head on a platter within a minute of finding out about my secret. Jim Moriarty,the name that came stop a conversation dead in it's tracks and leave my body shaking for hours. Jim is a man that once you get on his bad side, you will never be able to get off of it, no matter how hard you try. I mean the man kills people for _fun_. The blood that man has on his hands, the amounts of bodies that he has put into the ground, it's remarkable to say the least. No, if he found out about where I have been running off to, oh he would have my body strewn across the earth, cutting the pieces off one by one, and he would love every single second of it.

" I had a client, remember? I told you all about it before I left this morning." I smiled as I placed my jacket onto the rack and moved away from the man that was still steaming mad.

" It is nearly two in the morning and you could not have picked up a phone and called me? You could not have sent me a text? Nothing, you had me so worried over _a client _?" Sebastian screamed into my face.

" Seb, I told you that I was going to be late, I do not understand why you are yelling me! I have done nothing to make you this angry and you know this. Please just take a breather and try to remember that though we make money, we could always use a little extra. Remember _you _told _me _that when you forced me to get this job? Now I am going off to bed and if you would like you can follow or you can sleep on the couch tonight. Either way I do not care." I could feel the fake tears welling up in my eyes, this came on their own now, it always seemed to work to make Sebastian calm down and relax.

" Did you atleast get paid?" He asked as I slipped off my heels by the spiral staircase.

" Cash." I whispered wiping the tear away from my eyes as Sebastian slowly moved back towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

" You have had a really long day, haven't you?" He asked with a playful smile coming to his face as he pulled my body into his. " You never act like this unless you have had a really long day."  
" You do not even know." I said as I rested my head onto his broad shoulder.

" What do you say that I go draw a bath and we soak together?" He whispered into my ear softly and I giggled, I still was entranced by his accent.

_My sister, Irene, brought me over to England from the United States when I was seventeen – six years ago – she finally had enough money to take me out of the hands of my redneck family that I have been living with since she left and I jumped on the thought of being back with my sister. I had such a deep southern accent, she had an elegant English accent, we had a pretty hard time understanding one another for a good month before it started to really kick in what the other was saying. It was amazing living with her for awhile, I mean we lived life extravagantly, dinner in Japan, Paris, anywhere that I wanted to go Irene would bring me. It seemed like she had all of the money in the world to bring me to anything and everywhere with a snap of her fingers. The magic lasted that is, until I found out where the money was coming from. _

_ Moriarty came into my life soon after Irene and I came back from a journey in India, a little place where she loved to go and have dinner. He was waiting for us in the living room when we came back in, smiling and laughing – something that most people never really got to see from my sister -, and he was sitting there, chewing gum and looking at all of Irene's collectables from around the world. _

_" Who let you in?" I hissed as I saw him first and instantly looked around for any weapon that I could find._

" _Oh so this is where my money went to. Well spent Irene, very well spent." He toyed with my sister from a distance with a faint smile as he looked me up and down and I felt exposed._

" _Who is this?" I hissed as I looked to my sister to see something that I had never seen on her beautiful face before – panic – and it sent chills down my spine._

" _Jim Moriarty, pleasure." He smiled a cold smile as he stuck out his hand in a jabbing motion. _

" _Nice to meet you." I smiled as I shook his hand and looked to my sister for help._

" _Oh, you got me an American as well, how did you know they are my favorite playthings?" He smiled as he played with my sister mentally. _

" _I am not a plaything, just putting that out there." I hissed. _

" _And sassy, I like it." He smacked his gum as he spoke, turning with my sister as he spoke. " I have business for you to attend to. One mister Sherlock Holmes to be exact." This instantly caught my sisters attention as she went from being in a state of panic to cool and calm with those few words._

" _Guinevere, go upstairs, please." Irene demanded more than asked._

" _Yes Guine, go upstairs and get on something more comfortable." Moriarty smiled as he looked me dead in the eyes before looking at my body once again and muttered something to himself and I instantly shuttered even thinking about what it was he said as I nearly ran for the stairs. It would not be the last time that I would see that horrible man in my life, or the last time that I would hear the name Sherlock either. Hell, he is the main reason for all of my lying to begin with! _

" To be honest I think that I am just going to get a bit of shut eye. Maybe in the morning we can have a shower together." I smiled as I snapped back to reality and to Sebastian who was starring at me.

" As long as you cook breakfast in the morning." He smirked as he kissed me on the cheek and I pulled away from his big arms.

" _Right_, and nearly burn down the house again like I did the last time you wanted me to cook breakfast for you?" I laughed as I started up the stairs, not even looking back at the man.

" I still think that you tried to start that fire so that you would not have to cook again." He called from the bottom of the stairs.

" And I think that you have be onto something." I played along with him as I slipped into our bedroom and slid down the door. I was in the clear again, another day and another lie. But there were still so many things that I had locked in my head, so many things that I needed to get done. " In the morning." I whispered as I shook my head as if it would allow me to think clearer.

I slipped into something a little more comfortable to see the purple welts were starting to slowly fade into yellow, cuts starting to slowly heal, my body seemed to be a mess that I would never be able to control. I shook my head and threw my covers back and nearly instantly jumped into it. I could feel myself fading into unconsciousness even before I pulled the covers back onto my body, could feel the smile forming on my face in being in a nearly safe bed, the feeling of warmth. But of course the happiness had to end as quickly as it started as my phone started to ring from across the room. I debated letting it just go to voicemail but even thought of it being Mycroft and jumped out of bed. As I dumped my purse onto my vanity I could the buzzing little thing to find that it was John Watson calling me. I smiled as I answered it.

" Don't you have a fiancee to pleasure at this hour of the night, _Doctor_?" I played with the poor Doctor as I always used to.

" _He's alive_." John whispered back into my phone as I could hear the busyness of the night around him.

" _What_?" I asked as I spun around to the door and instantly ran to it and snapped the lock. " John what in the world are you talking about? Who is alive?" I asked.

" Sherlock! He is alive and has been for the last three years and did not call or anything! He is alive and on Baker Street right now! The bastard did not call, he did not send an email, he did not tell me that he was alive! Three years!" John screamed into the phone as I felt my heart drop and my world spin around me.

" Sh-Sherlock? No, John have you been drinking again? You know that you are not supposed to drink in excess. He's-"

" Alive and bleeding in our old apartment." John said and I slid back down the door and could feel my head racing around me.

" Bleed- you punched him didn't you?" I asked as I rolled my eyes with not getting an answer, looking to the door I knew that my night would not be over like I had planned on. " How did he- where did he – did-?" I could not even think at that moment as I looked at the clock to see that it was nearly two-thirty. " I will be right over. Do not hurt the man anymore than you already have. _I will when I get there_." I hissed as I hit the end button on my phone and instantly started to thrown on clothes once again. " Alive." I whispered as I threw on a dress over what little clothing I had on and nearly ran down the stairs.

" Where are you off to _now_?" Sebastian asked as he was at the bottom of the stairs.

" I think that I left something at work. I will be back hopefully soon. Love you! Don't wait up for me!" I smiled as I grabbed my coat and umbrella and ran out the door as quickly as possible and running to the garage on the other side of the street.

Being involved with someone who has money really does have its perks, like being able to drive an American style car in England can never be a bad thing. And let's not forget that every year the man buys me a new one. I jumped into my Mustang and instantly took off without a second thought. My mind was spinning so much that I barely remember the driving at all, really rather a blur to me. I must have been going like a madman to be able to make it from where we live to Baker Street with just little time between by the look on John's face when I parked the car in front of Ms. Hudson's old apartment building and jumped out of the car.

" Did you fly?" He asked with a smile as I jumped into his arms and hugged him.

" It seemed like it." I smiled as I looked him up and down. " You're not pulling my leg, right? He really is alive?" I asked as he looked up, my eyes following, to the lights that were on at 221B. " Oh my god. I am going to fucking kill him!" I screamed as I tired to plow thought John to get to that apartment.

" What happened to cool and calm?" John snickered as he pulled me away.

" You know exactly why John Watson. The things that I have had to keep from Seb. The things that I have had to keep from, J- from others as well. The dark secrets that not even Irene knows about. Things that involve the man that I thought was dead. The man that you had to go to consoling for how many months? The reason why you moved from this beautiful flat? Hell, the reason why I cannot sleep at night without worrying that someone it going to kill An- I – oh my I may faint." I said as I felt everything rush back to my head and would have fallen to the ground if it had not been fro John catching me. " He's alive." I smiled lightly as I looked at my old friend.

" You thought that I was kidding?" He questioned as he helped me back to my feet but still kept a strong hand on my back.

" Of course I did! I thought- well really hoped that is – that I would found you shitfaced out of your brains here, bring you have to a very angry Sarah, and that everything would go back to being normal. Not, well this." I said as I wanted to peak up at the man. " Does he still look the same?" I asked as I unruffled my dress and pulled my hair out of the messy bun I had it wrapped in and allowed it to fall to my shoulders as John nodded. " Do I look the same?"

" Not at all." John said. " But in a good way. You have lost more weight." He came back with, man that fiancee was doing a good job with that boy.

" Perfect. Maybe he wont notice then." I smiled as I looked at the doorway.

" There's the Adler in you. But you know just as well as I do that he can notice even the smallest of things." John smirked as he moved towards me.

" I guess we should get this thing on the road then." I said as I looked at what seemed like an abandoned apartment building.

Four years was about to burst out of me, I could feel my heart in my chest as we walked up the stairs to the apartment that I had gotten so used to being in. It had become like a safe haven to me. This was my real home for awhile. I smiled at all of the memories that were coming back to me as I allowed my fingertips to skin the top of the railing as we walked up the stairs. But a sudden wave of anxiety hit me as I stopped at the door with John in front of me. As I took in a gulp of air I could hear John walk into the room and the voice that came from the room took it all away, just like when we had first met.

" Well, let's have it John, going to punch me once again?" I could hear Sherlock nearly mocking John.

" No." John said in his normal I'm-irritated-at-you-Sherlock tone.

" Ah, come back to yell then?" Sherlock asked.

" No." John replied.

" Then what?" I stepped into the door frame and could see Sherlock's smile. Oh how I had missed that beautiful smile.

" Hello, _Sherlock_." I smiled as I stepped into the apartment. " Long time, no see. Irene did say that you were never good at answering your text messages."

" I read everyone of them. All 1750 of them. Would have figured for you to stop soon after a hundred like John, but you kept right on it. Shocking, really." He always knew how to push my buttons and just came back from the dead or not, he was going to get an earful for _that _one.


	2. Chapter 2

" John please hold my purse while I personally beat the shit out of Mister Holmes." I said as I shoved my purse into John's chest and nearly charged the man but was pulled back by John. " Not one text back! Not a call? Nothing? How dare you Sherlock, after all that I have done for you, after all that John did for you? I know everything that was going on, if you read any of my texts you would know that for sure. I would have been able to protect you, I would have been able to help you. One text, that is all that it would have taken Sherlock! You- you could have done something to let us know that you were alive, anything. But you were too much of a coward for even_ that_!" I screamed as I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

" _Guine._" John barely got out.

" No John! That is what he is, a downright coward." I snapped. " Do you know the pain that you have caused on the friends lives you _saved _that day? This is the first time since your funeral that John has been able to come into this apartment. Greg left the precinct and is someplace in northern England the last time that I heard from him. Ms. Hudson will not step a foot into your old room, John had to take all of your things out. Mycroft quit his diet . . . which I guess was a rather big thing for him." From this Sherlock snickered quietly.

" Figures." He muttered.

" Do you not even care about the things that you have done?" I hissed as I looked to John.

" Your hips. . ." Sherlock muttered and I knew that he was analyzing them, trying to figured out what was different.

" Can you stay on the topic?" I questioned as I wrapped my jacket tighter around my body.

" How did you do it?" John asked, snapping Sherlock's attention back to him.

" Do what?" Sherlock asked, I could feel my body tensing up, he was doing his thing, the thing that he does when he's thinking deeply.

" I watched you jump from that building, I watched you body hit the ground, no one could have survived that." John said.

" Neither could someone survive from a gunshot wound to the head. But some people just know how to come back from the dead." I knew that would shock Sherlock out of his little brain-trance he was in.

" What did you just say?" Sherlock asked as he looked me dead in the eyes.

" Oh, now you are focused on something that is not my body?" I smiled playfully as I took off my jacket and placed it on fireplace.

" What did you just say?!" Sherlock demanded to know as he took me by the shoulders and shook my body.

" Sherlock!" John yelled as he grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away, but his eyes never left mine.

" _Please_. Did you think that you were really the only one smart enough to be able to fake your own death? I mean really? So who was it?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

" What- what are you talking about, Sherlock what is she talking about?" John asked, still not on the same page that the two of us were on.

" Moriarty." Sherlock told to the doctor. " But how?"

" Sebastian helped him. Who helped you?" I smiled as I looked from him to the window, he would have fallen higher from this, death would have been instant. " Irene?"

" No. She was in East Africa at the time, no way to get a hold of her." Sherlock said.

" Ah, not that you would have asked her for help anyway. Never was that type of a man." I played with the man as I looked back to see the look on his face and was still studying my body. " So, are we just going to play the name game all night, or are you just going to tell me who helped you so we can get on to other matters?" I questioned.

" Like what?" He asked and his eyes fell back over my body once again.

" Well, we could go back to my place and maybe play some games until the neighbors call the cops." I smiled with a wink as he gave me a stern look that made me roll my eyes. " Or we could get down to the questions that we are both dying to know, since I know that it is just _killing _you. Lost your touch by the way, seems like you would have figured this _basic _problem out a long time ago." I smiled as I looked around to see how little the place really had changed.

Most of the furniture had stayed the same- John had only taken what had been his and left everything that had been Sherlocks right where it had been. The walls had been redone, most likely because of the spray paint and bullet holes that Sherlock had left on the walls made it rather hard for Ms. Hudson to sell the place. But there was still an old couch and chairs that were still in their rightful place, still the kitchen seemed to be the same, but there was something that had died here a long time ago. A spark that should not have been relight that has been. As I turned around to see that I had caught Sherlock's eye with the words that I had said, I smiled and could feel the butterflies coming back to my body, the way that they made me feel, it was like the first time that I had met him all over again. So much love that seemed like it had never faded before.

" Well then go on." I smiled as I sat in the chair that was normally occupied by John and pulled my legs up to my chest. " You first."

" Molly." Sherlock stated as he sat where down in his spot as if it had only been yesterday that he had last sat there.  
" See? Was that very hard?" I smiled as John sighed and started looking around.

" When did you and Mycroft become so close?" Sherlock asked as he watched John.

" Why would you say that we were close?" I questioned with a smile. " I would look for some papers to start the fire, John. I doubt that you will be able to find very much in the case of firewood."

" You knew that he has been off his diet." Sherlock stated.

" Ah, yes. Both started soon after you _died_." I rolled my eyes with the last word. " Where have you been?"

" With my mother." Sherlock smiled, we both knew that this was false.

" Lies. She would have told Mycroft and Mycroft would have told me." I lied, I would have been one of the first to know that he was with his dear mother.

" Why? Why would Mycroft feel the need to tell you anything? Since when have you two known one another so fondly?" Sherlock asked.

" Why are you lying to me?" I smiled as I turned the question on him,

" Because you seem to be in line with Moriarty." Sherlock stated and that hit harder than anything before, breaking my cold exterior like a crumbling wall.

" You- you think that I _want _to be in line with him, that I _want _to be in with him. God, how stupid could you be?" I muttered as I picked up my jacket off of the fireplace. " You are still as cold and heartless as you were back then, Sherlock." Without even looking back at the man I turned and walked out of the apartment without a second though about it.

I thought about going back in, thought about screaming my lungs off to the man once again, but thought against it. That would cause Sherlock too much pleasure of knowing that he had gotten to my emotional side. Knowing that the cold and heartless girl that I could be had been broken long ago, when John broke the news to me, that girl had been fallen to the ground and I swore would never rise from the ashes, I lied to even myself. I stormed my way all the way down the stairs and was looking for my keys when I broke, I could feel the tears cleansing my burning face. I wanted to scream, wanted to kick something as hard as I could. But instead I smiled as I found my pack of Marlboro menthol's and moved back into the apartment and light the thing right up because, like always, Sherlock would be _trying _to quit.

" I doubt that Ms. Hudson would approve of you smoking out here." A deep voice said from above me.

" She does not live here anymore. Moved out and is trying to sell the place." I said between puffs filling my lungs.

" John says that you had quit smoking." Sherlock said, still not moving from his place as I quickly wipes the tears that were streaming from my face. Emotions, they never suited me well.

" I found my unfinished pack before I found my keys." I stated without looking above. " It seemed fitting with all of the stress that you have placed me under. So what about you then, have you finally kicked the habit? " I could hear him chuckle and shuffle in his place.

" No." He said as I could hear him looking down to me.

" What one?" I asked as I lifted my head and our eyes met. " Or are you even too good to take that from someone like me?"

" It was not meant to be taken like that." Sherlock said without moving from his place.

" Oh yes it was and you know just as well as I do that it was. Now that you know that he is alive, you regret coming back. You searched for even the smallest hint that he was alive before coming back and Jim was just out of your reach yet again and now, you have put your friends and family in harms way again." I sighed as I looked away from him. " You should have come to me for help instead of that red headed st-"

" Molly was the only one that was able to help me at that moment." Sherlock stated and I could hear him moving down the stairs.

" Did you keep in touch with _her_?" I asked as I looked away from the footsteps.  
" I needed some way to know that everyone was safe." He smiled warmly as he looked at me, but I could not bare to look at him. " To know when you were placed into the hospital."

" Here, you can have this one, I don't want it anymore." I whispered as I placed my cigarette into the older mans cold fingers.

" Two weeks seems like a rather long time for spousal abuse, wouldn't you think?" Sherlock stated as he took in a long, slowly out, breath.

" He broke my rib and nearly ruptured my spleen. They would not allow anyone in there that was not staff or family members that I allowed in." I lied as I looked towards the door. " Molly has really been doing your homework for you, hasn't she?" I turned my head towards the man and smiled.

" She does what is needed, when asked." Sherlock nodded.

" Maybe because she is so blindly in love with you that you could ask her to follow you into a darkened alleyway and she would do it." I chuckled as I turned around and rested my back on the door. " Why do you think that Jim picked her to get close to you? He knew that she would be so desperate to make you jealous that she would just pick any old fool that had eyes for her. Just turns out that Jim picked the right girl at the right time to get in close to you." I rolled my eyes as I remembered that night vividly.

" You are jealous of Molly Hooper?" He chuckled and gave that beautiful smile of his that was genuine and true and made me giggle a tad.

" A bit, yes. Is she more than a coworker that you use when you need her now?" I questioned as I placed the top of my thumb to my lips.

" Yes." Sherlock states as he blew out a pool of smoke.

" Is she more than a friend?" I asked with a small smile as he gave a look of disgust.  
" If you are asking if we are dating than no. Never." He looked up at me and gave a brief smirk. " Only one that I have ever been _more than friends _with."

" Having sex so that my sister would not make fun of you-"  
" And you." He huffed.

" -does not mean that we were more than friends. It means that we were fuck buddies every once in awhile when I was in the country and you were not right in the middle of a case." I smiled as I could hear the door opening from the apartment above. " Did you ever tell him?"  
" About?" He asked as he took the last deep breath in from his cigarette before putting it out on the ground.

" You, me, together, why you would send him to go get some fork of milk or cheese that did not even exist because you knew that he would go to every store in London to try and find it and would have no luck." I smiled as I moved from the door, closer to the man. " Leaving us alone for hours at a time, with nothing to do."

" As I remember, there was plenty to _do_." Sherlock smiled as I moved in so that we were only a foot apart and I could almost feel him teasing up with the sound of John getter nearer.  
" Oh, so you didn't." I smiled as I wrapped my hand around his scarf. " Should we tell him now or later? Or possibly he already knows about us." I smiled as a sudden sound shocked me and I instantly pulled away to find that my phone was going off from inside of my purse. I looked down and saw who it was from and panicked as I saw the number. Mycroft.

" Another time I guess. Till we meet again." I smiled as I pulled him in by the scarf and gave him a small kiss on the lips, leaving him shocked. " Doctor, I will call you in the morning." I nodded with a smile as I hit the answer button on my phone and pulled my jacket in close to me.

" Bonjour?" I asked with a smile as I opened the door and slipped out, leaving the duo to go back to their fighting.

" We need to speak."

" Mycroft what is it. . ." I looked down at my watch and instantly felt a shock wash over me. It was nearly morning. " What is it?" I asked

" He's sick again." He stated in his own concerned way.

" I know." I sighed as I moved quickly from the stairs and into my car, turning it on and turning up the heat as high as it would go. " I went to see him yesterday at your mothers house and he seemed like he was not getting better. I mean he did not seem like he was getting much worse, but still. I am worried about him." I sighed as I pulled my fingers through my hair.

" Mum will take care of him just fine. She always tried to with Sherlock and myself. She will do her best with him." I could feel a small smile of relief coming to my face.

" Mycroft, we need to meet, for breakfast." I whispered as I looked back outside of my car. I could almost feel Sherlock's eyes on me.

" When?" He asked, I could almost tell that he was already in the office.

" Now. The Denny's in Soho. I am dying for some grits and fried potatoes and we need to talk. Now." I said as I looked back to the door I had just left. I would have to peel out if I wanted any chance of a taxi not being on my ass all day. " Make sure that you are not being followed." I said as I hung up my phone and threw it into the backseat.

I smiled when I roared on my engine and floored it going down the street, always as reckless as I could be, it was what I needed to keep me sane. And as I expected, as I turned the corner I could look back and see Sherlock, coming out of the flat and hailing a taxi, John following close behind. I laughed as I took as many quick turns that I could to keep a close distance away from the younger Holmes brother. I mean it would not be hard for him to find a maroon American sports car at this time of morning, but it was still a little fun to play a good old fashioned cat and mouse game. When I thought that I had finally lost them and that it would take them at least an hour to finally catch up with me, I pulled into the Denny's to see that Mycroft's car was already there and he was waiting, with his typical disgusted look, as I got out of my car and smiled to him.

" We have too much to talk about and way to little time before they find us. Come, I am starving." I smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into the Denny's as quickly as possible.

" They? Who is following you?" He asked as I instantly took my regular seat by the window.

" John Watson and your brother." I said as the waitress came over. " A cup of coffee and a cup of tea. Both as strong as you can make them. No sugar and black." I smiled as she nodded and walked away,

" My- my brother?" Mycroft asked as he started to mutter to himself.

" Figures that when I needed him the most- we needed him the most – he would disappear for years and would only come back when he thought it would be safe- which it most certainly is not." I smiled as I looked out the window. " They are following me in a taxi." I huffed as I noted how little traffic there was outside.

" I swear, I did not know-"

" I know that you did not know anything about him- he told me that he had been living with his mother, meaning that he does not know about anything." I smiled as my coffee arrived. " Eggs over easy with some grits and fried potatoes on the side, please."

" And for you?" She asked as she looked to Mycroft.

" Just the tea will be fine, thank you." He sighed as the woman walked away.

" You need to loosen up and live a little. This place will only give you a heart attack if you have it more than twice a week." I smiled as I looked out the window at the rain coming down.

" How did he-"

" Molly Hooper of all people. He counted on _her_." I sighed as I shook my head. " He doesn't believe that he can trust in me because of Jim."

" I barely do." Mycroft stated with a smirk.

" Shut up." I whispered. " I had a long day yesterday lying to everyone and now to find out this. I mean it's maddening."

" Welcome to my life." Mycroft said as he took a sip of his tea. " Oh, I do have these for you." He said as he handed me a large envelope.

" A gift, you shouldn't have." I smiled as I placed them into my jacket to keep them safe.

" Pictures, hand and footprints. Normal parent things as I have been told. Mum wanted to make sure that you were able to see all of these things even from a thousand miles away." Mycroft smile as I could feel the tears coming back to my eyes and instantly flicked them away.

" Made sure to put an extra copy in there just for occasions like this were to ever happen." He started and I instantly looked up at him, bewildered.

" You expected this to happen? For him to _not_ be dead?" I smiled as I stirred me coffee around.

" Of course." He smiled as he looked to his watch.

" Places to be?" I smiled back as it looked at my own.

" People to _see_?" He replied with.

" Like always." I smiled as I shook the mans hand and looked him dead in the eye. " Call him, do not let this go unsaid. You two deserve a better relationship this time around. A clean start?" I smiled lightly.

" I doubt it." Sherlock's voice came from behind as I turned around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: It gets pretty bad a little further into this chapter. If you don't like violence, well then I would skip the chapter. **

" Shit." I whispered with a smile as I turned in my seat to see Sherlock smiling lightly with his normal smug look on his face . " I figured that it would take you a little longer to find us here. That maybe over four years you and John would just be going out to get a cup of tea or whatever it is that you drink now. But, like always, you are stalking me." I smiled as I buttoned my jacket up.

" Well, this is awkward." John stated as he walked into the nearly empty restaurant.

" Oh, John, good to see you." Mycroft rolled his eyes as he looked at his watch.

" Well I really must be going, I mean you two really have plenty to talk about and I start working very early today." I smiled as I stood and tried to move away from the group.

" Nonsense. Come, sit." Mycroft smiled as he took me by the arms and pulled me to the table, between the two Holmes brothers.

" So, what brings you two here. This doesn't seem like a place that you would come into." I smiled as I went back to stirring my coffee.

" I could say the same thing about you two." John said with a smirk.

" Especially together." Sherlock hissed as he glared as his brother.

" We had matters to talk about. _Personal _matters." I stated as I looked down at my watch once again. I really did need to get going.

" And finding out that you were alive. Care to tell me when you would be giving me a call?" Mycroft said as he looked as his little brother.

" Two weeks from now." Sherlock smirked as he looked to me. " What's in your jacket?"

" Compromising photos." I smiled as I took a sip of my coffee.

" Of?" He asked as he looked into my eyes once again.

" Wouldn't you like to know?" I giggled as I threw some money onto the table. " Another time, Love. Until then, my hours are nine till two. Make an appointment atleast a month before, even then it can be rather. . . difficult." I smiled as I nodded to Mycroft. " John, please call me before you punch him again. We both know that this pretty face cannot take very many hits. And you, just call me before stalking me." I smiled as I gave Sherlock a small kiss on the cheek.

I was shocked when I started to walk away to feel the strong touch of his fingers wrapping around my waist to pull me back to him. Stunned when I felt him pull my body in close to his and watched as he moved in face in closer to mine till our lips met. But, I could feel the smile that came to my face as I could feel my body melt into his, the way that it felt, the fact that I knew that I was somehow safe while in his arms, everything about him made me smile as I closed my eyes and embraced the man. With a loving sigh, I pull away from the man and stare at him for a few moments as I look into his eyes and smile. I could feel the heat that was coming to my face as I looked over to see that both John and Mycroft were starring at the two of us, I instantly composed myself.

" What was _that _for?" I smiled as I fixed my jacket with a smile still plastered on my face.

" Old times." Sherlock said, his face slightly flushed but still normal.

" We really need to catch up soon then. Maybe tomorrow night? Unless you plan on disappearing into the night." I smiled as I turned and left before he could pull me in again.

I sighed as I got into my car and smiled as I pulled my phone out of the backseat and noticed that I had five missed calls. With the smile that seemed like it would just never go away I rolled my eyes and dialed the number that I knew would be fuming once again from the other end as I drove down the roads that were starting to come to life with some of the early morning traffic. It was going to be a very long day working on what little sleep I had gotten the night before last. It was only the few sips of coffee that was barely keeping me alive as I drove.

" Where are you?" Sebastian hissed as I turned onto the old street that Irene used to live on, the house that has before my office. " I have been calling all morning and have been worried fucking _sick _about you and you could not even call me? What if you had been hurt?"

" I am fine, Seb. I mean really, you worry _way _to much Baby. I went to the office, found what I needed and then went out for some coffee because I am _horribly _tried." I smiled as I walked into my office to see Sarah sitting at her desk, her hair was a mess and she looked like she had gotten just a little more see than I had.

" Miss Adler." Sarah said with a smile as I placed my finger up to hush her.

" Now really. Please stop worrying about me, I am a grown woman and I know how to handle myself. I will be home when I can, maybe I can stop by for lunch today." I could hear him sigh over the phone.

" I only worry because-"

" You care, yes I know. Now go back to sleep, one of us should be able to get a little shut eye today." I said as I removed my jacket from my body and placed it on the coat hanger. " I love you." I smiled as I looked through it for the envelope.

" Love you too, Babe. Don't work too hard today." He yawned and hung up.

I panicked. I looked through each and every pocket that I had. I looked through it again. I took a peak outside of the car and noted that it was not in there either. I could feel my heartbeat raising with every second that was passing by. My pictures, the ones that I have been waiting to see for _months, _the envelope with the footprints on them that I have been waiting to see for. . . pretty much ever, were missing. I could feel the screaming that was coming from my lungs, the panic that was coming from my hands to my head as I wrapped my fingers through my hair. I could not think where I could have lost them, I placed them in my jacket when I got them and then I left. After.

" Oh that son of a bitch!" I screamed as I ripped my phone out of my pocket.

" Miss Adler." Sarah said as I instantly dialed in Sherlock's number.

" Not right now Sarah, this is one of those times where you do not say a word about what is about to be said to anyone." I hissed as the phone began to ring.

" I understand that, but Miss Adler there is-"  
" Not right now Sarah!" I screamed as I plugged the ear that did not have the phone on it with my finger.

" That was quick." Sherlock's not-it-all voice answered from the other side of the phone.

" I swear to fucking _god_ Sherlock Holmes if you even look into that envelope, I swear to you that I will chain you to the wall and I will leave you there to rot with only ET on the telly. I will whip you till you scream, I will make you beg for mercy." I yelled into the phone.

" No one has ever made me beg for mercy." I could almost see the smile on Sherlock's faces.

" You will not know what will hit you. I swear to you though, if you look into that you will regret it for life. Please, please-"

" Miss Alder!" Sarah yelled as she stood from her desk.

" I told you Sarah I will be with you right after I make these threats!" I yelled back to her as I could see the look of panic that had come to her face.

" Mister Moriarty is waiting for you upstairs. He told me to cancel all of your dates for the whole day and for you to get dressed into this." Sarah said as she held up a black clothing bag. " And to meet him upstairs when you got here."

" _Jim ?_" I could fee my heart drop to the ground as I looked from the phone to Sarah, who could see the look on my face and tried to smile. " Sherlock, I am going to have to call you back." I whispered as I picked up the bag

" Jim? Jim Moriarty. Did she just say Moriarty was there for you? Guine. _Guinevere!_" I could hear him yelled as I shut down my phone and gave it to the girl on the other side of the desk.

" Sarah, put this in the desk somewhere, lock it up and leave. Come back at, lets say, five. Take the day off, please. You deserve it." I smiled as I took my purse and gave it to the woman as well.

" Are you sure that you are going to be okay, Miss Adler?" Sarah asked and I could see feel the panic that was coming from her voice.

" I promise. Just come back at five, knock on the doors before you walk in." I smiled as I took the clothing from her and looking up the stairs.

" And if I find you like I did the last time, Miss Adler?" Sarah said and I could feel every hair on my body go pin straight at the thought of the last time. " Should all call someone Miss Adler?"

" No, no one. You make sure that I still have a heartbeat and you make sure that I awake. Please Sarah, just leave before you see too many things. You really do not need to be here today anyway." I smiled as I started to walk up the stairs.

" Not even that Mycroft, Miss Adler?" Sarah said from the doorway. " He seemed to help the last time when this happened."

" No. Not Mycroft. He has too much on his plate as it is." I shook my head as I made my way into the nearest bathroom and pulled the small little outfit out of its plastic bag.

" Of course." I sighed as I shook my head.

Of course he would be able to pick out the sluttiest little thing that he could find. Typical, he would love to have me look like this all of the time. It's how he likes it. I sighed as I slipped off my dress and placed on the little nurse outfit quietly and quickly as I took off everything that I could. If today could not get any worse than it had the whole night before, I knew that it was going to. I played with my hair for a bit, trying to make it look a little acceptable and well. . . like I had not been up all night trying to figure out life. Sprayed a little perfume onto my body with a smile of how I looked I turned and walked towards the room that I knew that Jim would be found in, the one that he preferred over all of the rest of them. The one with the king sized bed in it and all of the _toys _in it.

" Fancy seeing you here." I smiled as I slipped into the bedroom in my outfit.

" You know, it's so cute when you think that you have the upper hand." Jim stated as he caressed my riding crop. " Come now. On the bed."

" So much for foreplay." I smile lightly as I try to hid the fact that my body is trembling.

" My my, how the body has healed since the last time that I had the opportunity to be in London." I let out a faint sigh as I can hear him getting nearer, taking something from his pocket and I could feel him slicing the fabric from just below my breast all the way down to my lower waist off. " Now, tell me every bad thing that you have done. Every detail of them." He snickered as I caught my riding crop in his hands from the corner of my eye.

" Every one of them? I guess that's why you paid for me all day then?" I sighed as I laid on the bed on my stomach.

" No, no." He said with a faint smile. " Turn around. I want to watch your face as you take your punishment." I did what I was told and looked him dead in the eyes, trying to prepare myself for what was coming.

" Where shall I start?" I smiled lightly.

" From the beginning, Pet." Jim smiled his one true smile as he caressed the leather.

" I lied about my whereabouts to Seb the other day. Told him that I had a client when really I was visiting my Mum in Halifax." I got the worst out of it right in that moment, I screamed out as I felt the leather hit my hard on the stomach, tears instantly forming in my eyes as I felt the intense pain branching out. " I saw John Watson the other day." I screamed as another blow hit me hard on the chest, right below my breasts.

" More." Jim hissed as all I could see from my teary eyes were his black ones starring back.

" I've faked my orgasms with Seb within the past month and tried to not have sex with him as little as possible." I screamed as the next one hit me right across the face, it stung so much that I thought that I had gone blind for a half a minute before I could even barely see once again.

" When I have sex with Seb all I can think about is having sex with. . ." This one would kill him, this one with be the one that would stop the riding crop. . . but it would bring on the next world of pain.

" With. . .?" I could hear the pleasure in his voice, he loved doing this, needed to do this since he was supposed to be dead and could not blow up anymore buildings.

" _Sherlock Holmes._" I smiled as much as I could and felt several blows coming across my body and an array of different screams that came from me as well.

" You really think _that_ is funny?! I give you to Sebastian, I give him you as a birthday gift and you think that it is acceptable to be a whore and think of anyone else? You think that it is okay for you to think that you are not a slave to me and to him?!" I could feel the cold blade pressing on my skin.

" You told me to confess to you. That is what I am doing. _Fix me_." I stated as I could not bare to look down at him.

" Oh, I am going to fix you." Jim stated as he craved into my body, leaving gashes that would need to be stitched up later, once again I screamed out, causing the man to laugh manically.

" Jim!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I could feel the blade lingering in my skin. " Please. Oh fuck. Jim."

" That's my girl, keep calling my name." The sick pig really did get off of these types of things.

" Please Jim! Enough!" I cried as tears soaked my face. I could feel the blade running down my thighs and knew that I would need to call someone to help me walk once again.

" Here. I brought you another _gift_." I finally got a moment to breath as the man started to work off his clothes and pulled something out of his back pocket. The pain that was coming from my body was enough to make me go dizzy. " Now if you are good and behave. I will take these off of you before I leave." He smiled as I could feel him moving my wrists and could hear the clicking sound coming from above and when I tried to move my wrist once again, I knew what he did to me.

" _Handcuffs_?" I asked, though it was hard to speak.

" Oh yes, my Pet. You seem to like to scratch a little too much, so until you leave how to behave, these will have to do."

Jim knew that there was no way to get me turned on by him. I hated him with every breath that I had, wanted to kill him even more than that. So when he forced my newly-made skirt down below and threw them onto whatever he could find, I knew what was going to happen. Without any notice or foreplay, he pushed so hard into me that it made me scream out, tears coming from my face once again. Jim held onto my hips to keep my waist up to his level, so tightly he bound to leave bruises, and slammed into my body hard and fast. Swearing under his breath.

" How do you keep yourself so fucking tight with all of those men that you sleep around with? I mean fuck though. But you take it so well. Fucking-a, you little slut." He mumbled as my body started to come alive. Jim was early to please though, and so easy to fool as well.

" Fuck Jim! Oh my god! Oh fuck fuck fuck." I screamed as I looked to the clock without him noticing. Somehow, it was already noon. He slammed my inner thighs, hard enough to leave a bruise, a mark if not that. His thrusts became more erratic, until finally he came deep inside with a loud moan- like scream as he came crashing down beside of me.

" You are amazing." He said after a few minutes and smiled beside of me. "You truly are a wonderful little slut." He slammed his fist right into my stomach, making my heave and gasp for breath as he unlatched me from my chains above.

" Now be a good girl and next time it came be more on a play time than anything else." Jim quickly got dressed and smiled down to me. I was still trying to fixate on breathing as he moved in close to my face once again. " That is, if you survive this." He smiled as craved something into the side of my ribcage that made me scream to the top of my lungs in agony, but I also almost instantly started to feel myself fading into the darkness.

When I awoke I could hear voices from below. I was going to have to scream my head off to Sarah. She was supposed to make sure that no one would come into this house today. I groaned as I turned to look at the clock to find that it was already blinking at 4:45. I cussed as I found that my body was in pure hell as I looked down to see the blood that covered me, the welts that seemed like they were never going to leave, and the thriving pain that followed. I let out a small yelp as I wrapped the blanket around my body and slowly moved towards the door.

" Sarah! Sarah!" I screamed from my door to the floor below.  
" Miss Alder!" Sarah screamed as I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

" Please do no bother, Sarah. I am just going to go into the bathroom and wash up for an hour or so." I sighed as I started to turn away but could still hear the footsteps racing up the stairs.

" Miss Adler! There is someone that is in the hour. I could hear voices and the door was open when I came for you. I was just about to call the police when I heard your door open." She said as she gave a faint look of relief.

" Are you sure it is not just simply Sebastian trying to find me? Jim maybe is still here?" I questioned as I could see the panic on her face. " Alright go into my room and get into my safe, you know where the gun is, go and retrieve it for me." I said as I sighed and looked around for another weapon to use but was stunned when I heard Sarah scream.

" Sarah!" I yelled as I followed her into the bedroom to find her on the ground.

" Guess again." Sherlock said in his normal tone.


	4. Chapter 4

" What- what in the world are you doing here Sherlock?" I asked as my head started to feel a little fuzzy once again. Too much energy used up in too little of time. " What did you do to Sarah?" I questioned as I placed my hand tightly around my dresser and felt most of my weight being placed there.

" Nothing, she fainted really when she saw what she called a _dead man_." John said with a smile that almost instantly faded as he came out of my bathroom. " Good to see that you are alive. How are you feeling?"

" Alive? And. . . dizzy to be honest, I did not expect to hear Sarah screaming and in a panic! How long have the two of you been here?" I asked as I looked from one to the other.

" Oh I don't recall, John how long have we been here?" Sherlock said as he tapped the bottom of my bed. The sheets were no where to be found and the bed looked like it had been a murder scene from a horror film.

" Long enough for me to stitch up some of her deeper wounds, examine the bruises on her body, wrap up the smaller cuts, and clean a little of the blood away." John said as I looked down at myself under the bedding and blushed.

" And you did not think of putting something on me?" I asked with a faint smile as I tried to move over to the bed and felt two strong arms grabbing onto me from body sides.

" Though you would be more comfortable like this." Sherlock stated as he held onto my left arm.

" That's a lie. I did not have time to clean up some of the blood that was coming from your head when we heard her coming in and thought that it was Moriarty coming back." John said with a faint smile as he held onto my other arm and slowly brought me back over to the bed. " Scared her a bit I guess."

" He petrifies her. I guess that she must have thought that you two were either two robbers or that you were Seb and Jim." I said as I placed my hand on my held and instantly regretted it. " Thank you, by the way. Sarah does a horrible job of stitches, squeamish little girl."

" Though she is obviously older than you." Sherlock said as she looked down at her. " She dresses like she wants people to think that she is nearly _half _your age though. Trouble in her love life, she thinks that her boyfriend is gay."

" Oh will you please _stop _that already!" I hissed as I closed my eyes tightly.

My body was thriving in pain. I could feel every cut, every wound that Jim had made on me and wanted to scream. Every breath killed to take even the slightest sigh hurt. My eye felt like it had been glued shut and every time that I tried to move it it felt like a thousand needles were piercing through them. And my side, it hurt the worst of all. I could feel the stitches that John had been able to get into my body, each one of them stretching out as I moved. I tried to hide the tears that were welling up in my eyes from falling and thought that I was doing a rather good job until I felt John sit beside of me and hand me a tissue. I smiled and took it, wiping the tears away from my eyes as a black smug came off with it and realized that I must look horrible from my make-up.

" Will one of you help me to the bathroom? I nearly begged as I stood from the bed. " And bring her onto the bed, she will have a terrible headache when she awake."

" Know this from experience?" Sherlock said with a smile as John gave him a look.

" We really should take you to the hospital. Get your body checked out by someone with more experience in this type of thing and have a rape-kit done." John said as he looked me over once again.

" No. No doctors. It will only become worse if I go to a doctor for help. Besides, I think that you are a pretty good doctor for this anyway." I smiled widely as I touched his shoulder lightly. " I will never be able to thank you for what you have done for me in the past and now."

" You should really consider doing what John says." Sherlock said as he looked down at the bed still

" No, you know just as well as I do that it will come to bite me at some point. I would ask you to join me in the bathroom, but I am clearly in no state for any playtime today and you would just stare at me some more." I smiled as I looked away from Sherlocks worried eyes.

" Here John, allow me to help her in. You check up on _Samantha_." Sherlock said as he lightly took me by the waist and lifted me from the bed.

" Sarah." I hissed as Sherlock moved to one of the places where I could feel Jim's forceful hand had been hours before.

He was so gentle with me as he moved me into the bathroom. I couldn't help but to smile as he wrapped his arms around my body and held me close to him. I would never understand what it was about this crazy man that made me fall for him, all I knew was I had and that was all that mattered. He placed me on the counter of the sink and started the bathwater, checking to make sure it was not too hot and not too cold like I was a child. It was almost funny how he knew how I liked me water just a bit hotter than most did. He carefully came back over to my body and gave me one of his smiles that only I had seen before. One that was so full of every emotion, happiness, sadness, lust, and worry. I did not dare look at myself in the mirror just yet as I allowed the blanket to fall from my body. Sherlock searches around until he found a rag that looked like it had been used for just this type of thing before as he filled the sink with warm water.

" You are really being too sweet for your own good. Being dead for all of these years as made you go soft Sherlock." I smiled as he rung most of the water away from the rag.

" Quiet." He demanded as he started to wash the blood away from my lip and start to slowly work his way down.

" Ow!" I yelped as he touched my chest with the rag and I could see the pain that was coming from the man as he looked back up at me.

" Sorry." He mumbled as his look went back to my body and when he looked back up it seemed like horror had come over his beautiful face.

" What? What is it?" I asked as I tried to move to look at it and let out a small sheik of pain.

" Stop, stop trying to move!" Sherlock demanded as he lightly pushed me back. " The bastard carved into you like meat." He hissed as he started to work on my side, I dug my teeth into my lip as he did.

" So what does it say this time." I hissed out as I squeezed my eyes shut tightly.

" This time." Sherlock shook his head. " This time he already knows that I am alive. He wrote this to me once before, on an apple. I O U." Sherlock said as he dipped the rag back into the water and rinsed all of the red back into the sink.

" You think that you really are the only one that he has written that to before? _Please_ he send that text to Irene at least a half a year before he sent people to kill her. He wrote that on Seb's car last year in blood before of something that he had done. You are surely not the only one." I chuckled lightly as I looked down at it for as much as I could.

It was not the worst that Jim has done to me before, not to say that this was a walk in the park to say the least, but it was still a lot better than it could have been. I at least woke up in the same day that I had my _playtime _with Jim. Though with every stroke that Sherlock made with the rag I tried to hold in a painful groan from coming out, sometimes they slipped and I could see and feel Sherlock trying to lighten up even more than before. Even in the places that John had tried to patch up as much as he could hurt so bad, they felt like they were on fire. My whole body felt like a fire pit though, something that could not become anymore of a blaze than it already was. I felt like I had been hit by a car and in some ways I wished that I had been.

" Why are you so good to me, Clearance?" I smiled as I he instantly looked up at me and smiled lightly, remembering things that we promised to never bring up again. " You act like we are still married."

" Fake-married." He chuckled as he looked down to my bruised knuckles.

" You still treat me like I am your wife." I smiled as I looked away from the man. " From time to time."

" Ce n'est que lorsque vous vraiment besoin, mon amour." I smiled as I shook my head.

" I see that you have been working on your French." I giggled as I tried not to look him in the eyes. " You were horrible at it the last time that you tried. I mean god awful."

" Well I am sorry that I did not grow up learning it right along with English." He shot me a look that made me start to laugh, causing instant pain in my body.

" Seems like Bangalore all over again, doesn't it?" I smiled as I looked out the window to see the beautiful lights of the city starting to come on.

" Besides the fact that you and I are not working on a case and that your constant bickering has seemed to ceased." Sherlock added as he went back to work on my blood.

" Not like you gave me much of a choice on that matter. All you did was act like a little bitch. I mean we were married after all-"

" Fake-married." Sherlock noted as he did not look up.

" and we did not even consummate our marriage until the _third week_. You gave me a rather shitty honeymoon there, Clearance." I smiled as he shook his head.

" Fake-marriage, fake-honeymoon." He mumbled as I snickered to myself. Then something hit me that I had nearly forgotten about all together.

" Have you opened my envelope yet?" I asked as I could feel my heartbeat starting to rise once again and knew that Sherlock could feel it as well.

" No. I did not have the time once I heard Moriarty's name and instantly starting to try and track you." Sherlock said as he worked on my inner thighs.

" And what did you think was going to happen when you busted through the doors to find what he was doing to me, what do you think that he would have done to you? Sherlock, he would have shot everyone that you loved right on the spot. Leaving you to suffer because you wanted to save a stupid damsel in distress." I sighed as he looked up at me.

" Not just any damsel in distress. Besides, you are not _that _stupid after all." He smiled as he finished up his work on my body.

" Back to the subject, are you going to give what belongs to me back? Because trust me, you really do not want to know what is in there. It has nothing to do with you." I lied as I looked at the man,

" You should really soak now." Sherlock said as he motioned for me to get into the tub.

" I always have preferred a shower." I smiled as I did not move.

" It may rip open your stitches. Tub, now." Sherlock demanded.

" You know, there is room for two in there." I smiled as I moved from the counter and started to work my way to the tub. " If you care to join me?"

" No." Sherlock said as he averted his eyes from my body.

" Come now Sherlock, I am not asking for anything sexual, I just want the company." I smiled as I moved in closer to his body.

" Well then I will stay out here while you bathe yourself." He shuffled as he started to become the virgin that I remember.

" Not the company that I am looking for." I smiled as I moved to the tops of my tops to reach him at eye level. " Come now Clearance, how long as it been since you have touched someone else in the ways that you know you can with me?"

" Never." He stated and I laughed at this, typical Sherlock was starting to come back.

" We both know that is a lie." I smiled as I looked at him, there was really nothing that had changed since the last time that we had met.

There were barely wrinkles that were starting to form under his eyes. The way that his lips curved was different now, like he was just happy that there were people that were still around that still cared for him. But there was a softness in his eyes now, the way that he looked at me was different, it seemed like he was not looking at me as a person or someone that he had to figure out as if I was a code of some sort no, he looked at me and it seemed like he looked into his mind palace and saw every detail of our past. I knew that I had changed from the person I had been back then to the person that I was now. There are some thing that come with age and responsibility that a girl cannot stop from happening, there are some things that fate takes into its own hands and rips from you. My whole body and mind was a different place from where it had been when I last even _spoke _to Sherlock before he died. But now when I look at this man, I cannot be man at him, I can only see blind love. This must be what John sees with him.

" Where did you hide it?" I sighed as I looked at him dead in the eyes. " Sherlock I am very tired and I do own a gun. Now please just tell me whee my fucking envelope is before I shoot you in the thigh." I shook me head tiredly

" You would have already shot me if you wanted to." He smiled as he knew this to be true. " What is so valuable to you that you had my own brother go and get it for you? That you keep so closely to you?" Sherlock asked as he looked at me.

" Irene." I lied as I was coming up with things on the spot. " I have to send them to her, since you took away her phone she figured it would be easier to do it this way than have Mycroft hack into another phone or worse." I sighed as I looked at him.

" _Irene ?_" Sherlock asked as he raised an eyebrow.

" Yes. Mycroft owned me one from a case a few years ago that I helped with and I took this opportunity to get something that Irene needed. So will you please just give me back the damn envelope before you get both of us killed?" I hissed as I started to feel dizzy once again and felt Sherlock's arms wrapping around my body.

" Rest now. I will have John come and watch over you and I will go get your envelope." Sherlock sighed as he placed me into the warm tub and I let out a small sigh of relief as I watched him. " Rest." He whispered lightly as he kissed my forehead.

" Leave it with Sarah when you return." I smiled as he walked out of the room without another word. That had always been his way it seemed.

I sighed as I moved my body deeper into the water and hated myself for wishing that the man would walk back in and join me. I promised myself that I would never allow a man to come into my life the way that he has, for me to want someone so desperately and not be able to take it. I hated all of it with all of my heart, the way that I wanted him in a way that I could never show. The way that I. . . I loved him with so much of my heart when my head screamed at me. I promised myself that I would never allow myself to do the things that I have done with him the past, things that I would never allow a man to do again. I watched him leave for as long as I could before moving the cover around the tub and emerging myself as far as I could go into the water allowing the slight rocking motion to take over me. It was not long until I was completely relaxed and felt myself being swept back into unconsciousness. That beautiful thing that I was started to love so much, it was a safe haven. The only one that I had.


	5. Chapter 5

Drifting. It seemed like I could just lay in bed and just float on thin air for days before I would ever come back to the real world; I would just go from place to place, dream to dream, and know that I was dreaming, but would be able to do nothing about it. It was one of the only ways that I knew when my sister was around, Sarah usually called Irene before anyone else to know what to do with me before calling anyone else. Irene, she would always come when she knew that I was hurt, when she knew what Jim could do to me. She would fly from anywhere in the world to come and take care of me, to mend me till I could get back on my own once again. It's also how I knew this time that Sherlock had returned, left what he was told to leave and then left for himself. I hated when he did not leave without saying goodbye, never was a good way to go.

Irene had told me once, that she would always make sure that her baby sister would feel as minimal as pain as Irene could possibly make me go through. Meaning she would drug me up and knock me out till she was able to make all of the pain in my body go away. It was one of her only ways of showing that she truly cared, in making sure that I was put through as little pain as possible. Funny, if you ask me, for a dominatrix. I could feel her, brushing her long fingers through my hair. I could hear her whispering to me and giving me a small kiss on the forehead. I could feel my body trying to come out of whatever drug she placed me under, trying to open my eyes and look up to her, but then I could feel her injecting more right into my throat and cooing me and talking to me some more. I was not fully better yet, that was what she told me she always says to me in times like these. So I fell, deeper and deeper, make down into the dreams that she placed me in.

I could hear her voice at first, like a storyteller entering the story. Telling me where we were going and what was happening. It was nice, the way they always started out someplace from our childhood, the one place where we always were happy and safe. We were sitting, side by side from once another, on a dock that Mum and Dad used to take us when we were really young, Irene had on her hot pink polka dotted bikini and I had on a striped little bathing suit because I was a prude as a kid and thought that bikini's made you look like a whore – Dad always told me that and until the day he died I believed everything he said - so I wore just a small bathing suit. Irene had all the way to her ankles sunk as far down into the cool water as they would go because of the hot day. I on the other hand did not even want my toes in there, too many snakes could come up and bite onto them. I was a little kid and was always told about how horrible snake bites could be for you and was always worried that they were snakes everywhere, which they really were, but I really did not know that if you left them the hell alone, they left you the hell alone as well.

" Are we going to be stayin' down here for very long, Rene?" I asked my sister in my deep accent, damn thing would never go away.

" Hopefully. Daddy says we may stay here fo' a week or so dependin' on the weather." She smiled and I could see where she had just lost one of her front teeth a few days ago from punching some boy in the mouth after he pushed me on the ground, she did like that and a fight broke out between the two.

" Do you think that we will ever come back to this place? I mean we could fake my death like you did yours. Run away from all this and we could, we could take the people we love with us. Run down here because god knows that Jim would _never _come down here to get us." I said as I looked out on the trees hovering over the water with the moss flowing from each branch.

" No, our home here was destroyed in Katrina, tore the whole thing down and along with it half of the lake flooded to a state where it went for a half a mile. There will never be a way for us to get back to this exact spot." Irene sighed as she stood from the her placed as smiled as she shot out her hand towards me. " Care to drive in?"  
" No." I said as I brought me knees in towards my chest and looked at the water. It took awfully deep, there would be a lot of snakes lurking down below. " You know what could be down there, too many snakes, too deep."

" Vere, how many times do I have to tell you this." Irene sighed as she knelt down beside of me. " I will always be there for you. I will protect you from anything, anyone for that matter. As long as I am alive, no matter how far the distance, no matter how long it may take me, I will always, _always_, be there to protect you." She gave a small giggle as she took my hand and helped me stand. " I will be there to protect you from the world, because you are my little sister and you need the help."

" I- I don't know how to swim." I could feel the heat rushing to my face as I looked down at my toes. " Daddy says I'm too small to learn, that a 'gator may come up and eat me for a snack."

" He is just teasin' you." Irene said with a smile as she wrapped her small fingers around my smaller ones. " Now on the count of three we jump, I will show you how to swim, just told onto my hand."

" Promise?" I questioned as I looked into the water.

" Promise." She replied with a smile. " One." She whispered as she moved us closed to the water and I gripped harder onto her hand. " Deep breath. Two." She said as I sucked in as much air as I could as I looked to her " Three!" She screamed as we both felt the cold water washing over our bodies.

I smiled as I came up from the water and took in a deep breath of the fresh air. The coolness of the water felt amazing all around my body compared to the heat coming from the air above. I smiled as I spun around and around in the water, going into the water and going back-flips and front-flips, laughing and laughing as the water made me be able to do thing that I would never be able to do on land. She had always been able to bring the kid out of me. But as I came up I became alarmed because there was something missing, I kept spinning and spinning, looking around until I finally screamed out, " Rene?", as I kept looking my fright became to increase. Had she gone under the water, had she gotten bitten and tried to make it back to shore, had to made it back to shore and was somewhere trying to get help? I screamed at the top of my lungs, " Irene?!". That's when I heard a noise coming from behind me and spun around to see a little boy starring at me.

" No." I whispered as I saw the little boy with deep green eyes and curly black hair starring back at me. " No, no, no, this cannot be happening. No!" I screamed as I started to swim over to him as fast as I could, but with each and every stroke the boy seemed further and further away.

" Help me, you said that you would always be there to help me." The boy called out as he sunk under the water.

" Andrew!" I screamed as I dove under to get him but I was too late. Water surrounded me as I dove deeper and deeper.

" _Guine._" A voice came through the young boys mouth that was not his own. The sky above started to open up, but I kept swimming towards the boy.

" I am not leaving here without you! I promised you I would never leave you to die!" I screamed as I swam further and further from the light.

" _Guine, you have to wake up now, please!_" The voice called out again and I could feel myself being pulled towards the light.

" No!" I cried out as I was only but a fingertip away from the small boy.

" _Guinevere, please__! Wake up!_" The voice screamed as I could feel myself being shaken like a rag doll.

Starring me face-to-face was Sherlock Holmes of all people. As my eyes adjusted from just being able to see his face to the world that was all around I noted that I was in Irene's hidden apartment

on Sloane Street. I was covered from head to toe in sweat and it felt like my clothing was soaked in it as well. As I looked around a little I could see that John was here as well, of course, and that it was looking at me in the way that a doctor would after seeing a miracle, but with an even bigger smile on his face. I looked back to Sherlock and tried to keep my eyes opened and my head up as I starred at him and could see the lines of a smile forming from his lips. I slowly moved my hand towards his head and moved the hair away from his forehead, which was covered in sweat.

" You. . ." I whispered with a soft smile as I looked at him. " How did you. . .?" He smiled as he placed a soft finger onto my mouth.

" It was rather easy to find you when your secretary texts you on an almost hourly basis to make sure that you are still alive. You should honestly fire her." Sherlock said with his smile, the one that told everything about him, that he could tell you your whole life within a minute of meeting you.

" More importantly than that, how are you feeling, who did this to you? Moriarty?" My head instantly spun to John, who looked at me in a panic. " What, do you not know?"

" She's not here?" I said as I looked around, my heart starting to race. " Give- get me my phone, please John!" I said as I started to spin around in the bed that I was in until I felt Sherlock's cold hand on my shoulder, pressing down on it lightly.

" Breath." He whispered as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, quick enough for John not to see.

" Here." John said as he handed me my phone.

" No one was here with you two apparently _broke _in?" I asked as I started to race through my phone.

" Not a soul-" John stated.

" And the door was unlocked." Sherlock said as he looked to John to make sure that just trespassing was better than breaking and entering.

" Oh fuck me!" I said as I instantly started to call Irene's number and tried to hop out of bed to feel my legs turn into jello, luckily Sherlock was there to hold me up. " Pick up, pick up, pick up."

" Who- Sherlock who is she trying to reach?" John asked his dear friend as he looked from me to Sherlock.

" Someone who she would trust with her life." Sherlock stated as he helped me sit on the bed.

" Pick up!" I said as I could feel my breathing pick up.

" Sherlock, she is going to have a panic attack or worse soon if she does not calm down!" John said as he looked from Sherlock to me once again. " With the drugs that she is on from what I can tell her heart can and will give out if she keeps this up." That caught Sherlock's attetion as he looked at John as the doctor nodded to him and then back to me.

" Guinevere!" Sherlock said as he tried to take the phone away from me.

" No! I am fine, really I am, it's not a heavy duty drug. Sherlock, you should know this, she gave you the exact same one!" I said as I turned my body away from him as much as I possibly could, which was honestly almost two inches.

" One dose, from the count that I can see on your body you have had eight, two each day." Sherlock said as he looked at me rather concerned. " She is fine."

" You- you do not know that. She would never leave me here alone like she, she knows how the dreams can get if she is not here. She. . .she would never leave me unless it was for something important. Sherlock, she just wouldn't do that. And she would leave me a message, leave someone-" I looked at him and could feel my mouth fall.

" Yes." He stated with a rather smiled as he placed his hand out for me to give my phone to him which I did almost instantly.

" That fucking bitch." I whispered as I looked at him and shook my head. " And _you_!" I screamed.

" Sh-Sherlock?" John asked as he came between the two of us by placing his fingers on my throat to check my pulse.

" Irene called me to make sure that I would take care of her dear sister while she went out of town to check up on something that she would not tell me about. Though she said that Guinevere would understand what she meant by that." Sherlock stated as he looked to me and I finally took a breath in and could feel a wave of relief flooding over my body.

" I fucking hate you Sherlock Holmes." I said with a smile as I weakly punched the man in the arms. " Get the hell out of my house before I kick you out."

" You clearly do not have the strength or power to do that." Sherlock stated as he moved some hair out of my face.

" John, there is a little Chinese shop three block from here. They know Irene and myself by first name, just tell them to get my usual and get something for you and Sherlock as tell. Irene would have left a credit card of some sort on the mantle in the living room. I feel like I haven't eaten in a month!" I smiled as I looked out the window.

" Five and a half days." Sherlock stated from behind me.

" Oh will you shut it." I smiled as John looked at Sherlock and nodded.

" Alright." John said and nodded as he lightly squeezed my shoulder. " If anything starts to happen, call me." He said to more to Sherlock than myself.

Not very long after John left I started to pull Sherlock more and more towards me. Working what little magic I had against him, not to do anything sexual, I just truly needed the comfort that I had been longing for for far to long. With a few sighs here and there, Sherlock cooperated with every wish and command that I had from him. From allowing me to take off his shoes and _pushing him_, which honestly was more of a tap that he made to make me feel like I had shoved him, back onto the bed and allowing me to curl up into his long frame. I was able to find the remote and turn it onto the news for the day. I really did not care about the news, did not care to find out what was happening in the world, but I just wanted the sound to keep me awake. I knew that Sherlock was going off into one of his mind things that he seems to do and I just needed something for my mind as well.

His breathing soothed anything that could have been causing my body pain. Every so often my body would start to come back to life I would go deeper and deeper into the mans chest and allow it to calm every ache and pain that I had. With a smile I felt Sherlock's lanky arm warm around my shoulder and lightly pull me further into his body. I had no idea where John had go off to and really did not mind the fact that it was taken him so long with my food, I knew that this moment would most likely not happen once again for what could be years, if ever. So I allowed every inch of my body and mind to take it all in. to take in his scent, the way that he was allowing my hands to wrap around his shirt and pull him in closer, when he finally turned onto his side so that we were facing one another and I could feel my heart sink as he smiled to me. This is the man that I knew that no one else could see, the man that not even his closest friends have seen, the lover within.

" I thought that you were dying when we came in." Sherlock said as he voice did not sound like the normal man but a broken one that allowed all of his worries to come out. " Twice, twice this week you have scared me into believing that I was going to loose you."

" Three years you had me believing that you were dead." I sighed as I took my head and placed it tenderly onto his cheek. " Besides, you would never actually think I was dying until I was."

" You would have died both times if it had not been for John." Sherlock muttered mostly to himself.

" And your brilliance for finding me each time, though I would prefer to give this one to Irene." I shrugged as I moved in closer to him, in desperate need of his lips. But fate would never work for us.

" In breaking news, we have belief that Jim Moriarty, the man that shot himself three years ago after being convicted as not guilty for breaking into three of the top secured places in all of England, is alive at St Bartholomew's Hospital and that he has a hostage." That instantly caught my attention as I shot up from the bed, leaving Sherlock's body tangled with mine as he rose unwillingly as well.

" What did that just say?" I asked as I fumbled for the remote to turn it up.

" Again, Jim Moriarty is alive and he has taken in a hostage to the top of the roof with him." The woman reporter said as the camera panned to the roof where two figures could be seen.

" What did Irene tell you when she called you?" I asked as I did not take my eyes away from the television.

" She didn't she simply texted me your address and that you would be found here. That you needed help because she was going away." Sherlock said and I could tell he was not looking at me either.

" No, she would have texted you to have dinner after as well." I said as I looked at him and instantly jumped out of the bed and towards the wardrobe.

" No." Sherlock said from the bed as he rose. " No!" He roared as I instantly pulled on as many clothes as I could find.

" Jim has my sister up there, he knows that you are alive and he is going to make you and I suffer." I said as I finally pulled on a shirt and started to feel faint once again as I leaned onto the doorway of the closet. " He is going to push her off the roof while all that all of London does is sit and watch."


	6. Chapter 6

" Oh god! Oh what on earth are we going to do?! He has my sister on the rooftop and there is nothing that we can do about it! Jim- Jim has my sister!" I yelled as I gripped my hair tightly and could feel the dizzy spell coming further over my body in waves. " Sherlock, he has my sister and is going to shove her right off there. I cannot watch someone I love fall from there again!" I blurted out as I looked to him.

" _Love ?" _He questioned playfully.

" Not the time Sherlock." I sighed as I felt like I could walk away and tried to throw shoes that matched on my feet. " Your brilliant mind _must _be able to come up with something that will be able to get him off there." I said as I looked back from the door frame to see the television.

" Currently?" He said as he was " Where did you put my shoes?" He hissed as he looked around, flinging sheets and clothing like I was doing.

" How am I supposed to remember?" I yelled as I looked back at the TV and could feel my stomach drop to the ground. " Oh god, no, Sherlock!" I screamed as I could see Jim pulling my sister to the edge.

" He would not do it right now." He said as he looked to the clock. " He has not given us enough time to even make a move, he knows that."

" He also knows that there are a thousand different cameras shinning on him right now. He knows that we will see it eventually, this has nothing to do with a game Sherlock, he was pure revenge." I said as I could feel myself being pulled towards the television.

My sister stood there with not a tear coming from her beautiful face. Every hair on her head was tucked tightly into place and she looked strong up there. She knew what was going to happen to her and she had accepted it. I tried to think of something on the spot to save her, something that would allow Jim to give us a little time to atleast make it there, but that was not the point whatsoever; he wanted revenge, nothing more and nothing less. He knew that I had known about Sherlock being alive for weeks now and that I did not even say a word about it to him, he knew that Sherlock had tricked him in his own game, _cheated_, and he needed to pay. Why not kill two birds with one stone? Why not make us both hurt by killing the one person that we both loved? Irene. She was the line of humanity for Sherlock and one of the only people that I knew that I truly could ever love in my whole life, that I would give my life to without thinking an instant for it. I lightly touched the screen as I could feel the tears flowing down my cheeks.

" He-he's yelling something." I whispered as I looked closer at the screen, trying to figure out the words coming from his mouth.

" But what?" Sherlock asked from behind as he turned up the screen as loud as it would go.

" People you love will die for your mistakes, people you love. The next will be a little someone who I have been _dying _to meet. Bring Sherlock to me, or you both will pay." Jim screamed as he gave Irene a quick perk on the neck and then with a smile he whispered something to her that made he quiver. Then shoved her as hard as he could.

I could feel the air escaping my lungs, but it was like there was nothing coming out. I could feel the strong hands of Sherlock pulling me in close to his body so that I would not be able to see Irene's body on the pavement. I could feel the tears coming off of my face like it was a waterfall. Sobbing and screaming, it was all that I could do. My body trembled, my legs gave in, and I could feel myself hit the ground. I screamed and kicked and hit Sherlock as hard as I could, with all of the force that I had as I wept over my sisters permanent death. This is no way for anyone to get, this was not the way that she would have let it end. This was all my fault. Mine and Sherlock's, because of us, because of the things that we have been hiding, Irene was dead, and Andy was going to be next. As I looked into Sherlock's eyes I could feel his hands wiping away the tears.

" _It's time to wake up_." Sherlock whispered as he stood above me.

" What?" I asked as I felt like my body was locked to the ground.

" _Guinevere!_" Sherlock screamed as I could feel my body being shaken from its stance and as I fluttered my wet eyelashes open all I could do was try and catch my breath.

" Irene!" I screamed as I looked around to see that it was nearly night outside and I could smell the aroma of Chinese food coming from another room.

" She is fine. She called you awhile back, I did not pick it up." John said with a smile as he lightly touched my sweat-soaked head.

" _Only a nightmare_." I whispered as I looked around the room once again and smiled lightly to find that the news was on and there was no breaking news. " It was only a horrible nightmare." I smiled as I moved the hair out of my face.

" It seemed like it had been going on for long enough." Sherlock stated as he picked up my phone off of the nightstand.

" You fucking asshole, you knew that I was having a nightmare and allowed it to happen? What, did you think it was humorous or was it for science? You know what, do _not _answer that question." I hissed as I instantly looked back to the clock and then to Sherlock. " Give me that!" I said as I jumped from the bed.

" Why should I, after all you did just call me a _fucking asshole_." Sherlock said with a childlike smile coming from his face. " What was the nightmare about?" He asked as I looked back to the clock, it would be eight soon.

" Jim pushing Irene off of St Bartholomew's Hospital and there was nothing that I could do but watch as another person that I- I cared about fall to their death from there. Okay Sherlock, happy?" I wept as I could feel the tears coming to my eyes once again, it felt so real.

" Sherlock. . ." John said as he looked from the two of us, " Give her the phone."

" Fine." Sherlock rolled his eyes as he handed me the phone and almost instantly it light up an old Garth Brooks song started to play from it.

" _Shit, _he is going to be so worried. Days." I said to myself as I looked around the room.

" Who?" John said playfully with a grin coming to his face.

" A boyfriend?" Sherlock questioned more to himself than to my.

" No." I hissed as I wrapped my white silk bathrobe out that Irene must have gotten ready for me and walked into the master bathroom and with a smile I instantly hit the answer button on my phone.

" You have had us worried the past few nights, your sister has said that you have been bed-stricken with laryngitis. I want the real answer before I put him on tonight." An older woman's voice said as I sighed as I moved from the bathroom and went towards the bedside table once again, causing both John and Sherlock to look directly at it.

" Well what she says is what really happened. Laryngitis, that's what I had. The only way that you would be able to even try and comprehend what I was trying to say is if you were only inches from my mouth, not a good idea if you really ask me." I smiled as I pulled a pack of Marlboro menthol's out and a lighter from inside of it.

" You are lying, you will never be as good as your sister, as you know." I rolled my eyes as I placed the cigarette between my lips.

" I thought that you were quitting." John said with a smile.

" Some day, when my nerves aren't shot from being crawling up from the death and my hands don't shake." I said between my teeth as I light the thing up and took in a deep, long drag.

" Who is there with you, are you in the same room as Sebastian right now?!" Amelia Holmes asked from the other side of the phone.

" Of course not." I said as I blew the smoke right towards Sherlock's face as I could see the look coming to it as I threw the pack directly at him. " Just one John Watson and friends." I smiled as I shut and locked the door before turning the ceiling fan on.

" _Friends?_" Amelia asked as I leaned onto the sink.

" Just your son." I playfully spoke with a smile as I took in another long drag, it went wonderful all the way down my lungs and back up.

" Sherlock." I could almost hear Amelia shake her head as she spoke. " Why is he there?"  
" So I see that you two have spoken, or that Mycroft has told you." I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like hell.

As Amelia went off on one of her rants about hating the fact that we had ever been together, I took another look at myself. A whip right across the face was hard to even look at as the purples and blacks were fading into one another and yellows were forming around those. My whole left eye was swollen and it looked like I had been beaten so badly that I should have been in the hospital because of it. Teethmarks in my neck from when at some point he must have bitten into my skin and had drawn blood. As I started to shed clothing I found and more and more of my body was worse than I could have expected. The stitches that I had remembered in my body had been replaced with newer and fewer ones, but that did not mean that they were better, it meant that my body was healing, but slowly. His message to Sherlock hurt the worst on my ribs as I looked at it and could feel the tears coming back to my eyes. I could see the marks under and on my breasts, the hand prints that were fading from my hips as I could almost see each and every finger and the rings that he had been wearing. I felt so sick looking down at my thighs though, it would be still over a month before I would be able to get back to work like this, more than that if Jim had anything to say about it. I moved the tears from my eyes as I looked down at the sink and could feel myself holding back from allowing my stomach to give way.

" What happened, why have you really not been answering the phone." Amelia finally asked as I shook my head clear and looked at myself in the mirror.

" Jim beat me so badly that I was near death and most likely would have died if not for Sherlock and John saving my life once again." I sighed as I looked towards the door. " I owe him."

" Yes, of _course _you do. So does half of London who has called him a fake for so many years." Amelia spoke in bitterness as I took in my last long drag. " Worse than the times that had come before this? I know that you have been on the verge of death before this."

" Listen, if it had not been for them, well then I would not be alive. I think I would have lost too much blood, that's what he was looking to do, I was being punished." I sighed as I tried to told in as much as I could. " I- I think that he may know."

" About?" I could hear Amelia's panic from the other side of the phone.

" _Everything_." I said as I paced around the room, another dizzy spell coming on quickly. " My sister being alive, about all that I have been hiding from his from the past few years, Andrew, fuck he may even already know about Sherlock for all I fucking know about. He is evil and I think that he knows all of my secrets. Amelia, I need to come and get Andrew, he will not be safe very much longer. I think that Jim will be coming for my- I think that he may be coming for him next and I think that he will do anything to get his hands onto him." I said as I tried to stay strong but could feel the knot building in my throat.

" I wont allow anyone to hurt him. I will call Mycroft and have him bring some security out here for the two of us." Amelia stated.

" I know that you will and that will only cause Jim to become more and more obsessed. He will kill you to get to what he wants, you know that as well as I do." I said as I fought off the horrible thoughts from my head. " I- I need to get him someplace where he will not be traced to, somewhere that he'll be safe and sound. No matter if that means that I will not be able to see him as much."

" You know as well as I do that it will kill him not being able to see you. He _adores _you." Amelia said as I could hear her heartbreaking.

" I love him with my heart and more and adore him is not the word. But I know that this will be the only thing to protect him from the world that he does not know about yet and I need to protect him. I promised him I would." I could feel the pain coming up from the stomach, which there were already tight knots forming.

" This is not the right way to protect him, bringing him some place that will be completely different and new with no one around that he knows of. That is not the way to protect him, that will cause so much mental pain that it will he will not be able to come back from it." She said through the phone.

" He will not be alone silly. I will go with him until he has become a little more known to the land. I will need a few days to plan and be able to get passports and plane tickets." I said as I looked out the small window outside to the night. " But where?" I whispered.

" This is not right on any level. You are insane right now, what has gotten _into _you lately?" I laughed at that as I thought about it from all of the different senses for a moment.

" Jim Moriarty. Sherlock Holmes. Hell, I think that there is not point in hiding it anymore. He needs to know the truth more than anyone else does. Maybe I should bring him along too. All three of us out of the country, it would be the best if no one knew that he was alive to begin with, right? We can start a new life someplace where they had never known about him before." I smiled as I looked to the door. " We could do it."  
" He would never leave without John and John would never leave without his soon to be." Amelia broke down my whole train of thought before it even was able to fully take off. " And I could never leave without him. _Damn_." I said as I kicked the bottom of the wall.

" He will be safer here, with me, and a few of Mycrofts best men." I could hear the same tone that Sherlock always gave me in his mother.

" Damn." I said as I pulled the hairs at my head. " Like always Amelia, you have beaten me." I smiled as I gave a faint bow like she would be able to see it and could almost see the smile that was coming from her face.

" The older you become, the wiser you are." She stated very cryptically.

" That is why Sherlock has always been able to beat Mycroft at the mind games?" I smiled as I knew that I was taken a blow at her favorite son. " Oh that one hurt, did it not?"

" Andrew is getting antsy to speak with you. You know how he gets when he has not spoken to you in awhile, or seen you like he should be able to. Now please remember that he should be in bed no later than nine and that means that he will have to get off of the phone with you before that. Seem like both you and Sherlock love to bend the rules to your own will, but I will not have Andrew become like the two of you." Amelia hissed as she knew that was the one thing that I would defend with my full life, Andrew.

" _Put him on_." I said through my teeth as I mutter, " Evil woman. I see why Sherlock hates your bloody guts." And snickered as I could hear her huff from her side of the phone but could also feel my heart leap as I could the commotion of the phone being trades between little hands.

" Hello?" I soft voice came through the phone as all I could do was smile.

" Bonjour Monsieur!" I smiled as I could hear the small gasp coming from his mouth.

" Mommy!" He screamed so loud that I had to move the phone away from my ear. The words that I always loved to hear coming from his mouth, Mommy.


	7. Chapter 7

" Hi Baby." I smiled as I removed myself from the mirror and started to move towards the window and with a smile I could hear almost every thought that was coming to the little boys head.

" Oh I have so much to talk to you about, so many new things to tell you about!" His little excited mouth could not keep up with his mind. " Like right after you left Uncle Microsoft came to visit and had a long talk with Nana about something that I could not hear about and then we went out and had some pie!"

" Oh so he went off of his diet yet again I see?" I smiled widely, that man would always go off of his diet for that little for, Mycroft loved taking Andrew out for small treats when he went up.

" And and then he took me to a park and I swung so high on a tree that I nearly got two and a half yards off of the ground!" That was his father in him, always being scientific in his explanations.

" Oh I bet! What have you been doing with Nana lately?" I smiled as I tried to get him into another direction.

He was no normal child for his learning. He knew how to speak it seemed like right after he was born, though I know it was longer, walking calm almost right after that, he skipped over crawling. By the time that he turned two he could read and write in almost full sentience, he would never be a normal kid. Though, from what I am told, he also has the imagination that Sherlock had when he was very young; they both want to be pirates deep down inside, though I think that it is more of a love of the ocean for Andrew than anything else. But I always make sure to bring out the fun in everything when I go out, make sure that playtime comes before most other things because I am not around much, playtime seems to be most of what we do together. Andrew was my escape from the world that I needed in every term of the word. He is my saving grace.

" Counting. I can count all the way up to a hundred now! Wanna hear?" The pride that came from his voice was more than enough for me.

" Have at it." I smiled as I listened to him.

By the time that Andrew had come to forty though, I knew that something was going on from outside of the room. It was too quite. Sherlock would have gotten more than bored by now just sitting around and waiting for me to come back out and explain myself. I tried to keep myself to a quite tone so that the boys outside of the room would not be able to hear what was going on within the bathroom. But with some of the things that Andrew said, it became hard not to bust out laughing and from time to time, it would come out full and loud so that I thought that my neighbors from the other side of the thick walls would be able to hear me; that would cause a stir in Sherlock, he knew that the only calls that I usually picked up were all work, and I was all serious when it came to work and play. As I crept to the doorway I could smile as I placed my ear on the door and listened to the other side, while still listening to my son counting on the other end.

" Sherlock will you please get away from the doorway? You a being noisy again." John stated from a distance away.

" Aren't you in the least be curious about what is going on from the other side of the door John, she would never be so _secretive_ about anything like this." Sherlock pondered from directly above and in front of me on the other side of the door.

" Forty-five." Andrew beamed.

" Like _what_?" John sighed as he turned off the television.

" Turn that back on!" Sherlock demanded, thinking that I would not hear them if it was turned on. " And like that! Turning on the ceiling fan, walking around in circles, whispering to someone, laughing like she has just heard the funniest joke in the world, hell she is most likely fluffing her hair and putting on make-up as we speak!" Sherlock spat and I could hear the jealously in his voice and all I could do was keep from giggling.

" You think that she is talking to her _boyfriend_?" John laughed as he turned the volume on the television down low.

" Yes, this Seb that she has been texting you about for months now." At this point I sighed and slid down the doorway, he must have seen my shadow coming down the door. He _should _have.

" Seb? Sebastian? I won't even go into the fact that you went through my phone. But Sebastian_? _That's her crazy whatever that you want to call it, forced boyfriend, that Moriarty _makes _her live with and pretend to love. No, if she is talking to a boyfriend, it would be a big shocker to the both of us." I could hear the pity in John's voice.

" Sixty." Andrew said and all I could do is shake my head and smile, it was going to be fun playing with their heads right now.

" You are doing _so _good, keep going." I said playfully and with a small laugh as I could hear the silence coming from the other room.

" What do you think they are talking about?" John said as I could hear him moving from the bed.

" You have me fooled there." Sherlock said in a sigh.

" Sixty-eight, um, um. . ." I smiled, oh this was too easy.

" Sixty-nine?" I said as I wrapped my finger in my hair.

" What _are _they talking about?" Sherlock hissed as I could tell he was confused and John was starting to _think _he understood.

" Maybe it is just business, I mean she is in the same field as her sister." John more of questioned than started.

" Seventy." Andrew said and I giggled. The boy was really making me proud, numbers had always been hard for him.

By the time that Andrew had gotten all the way up to a hundred I could hear in his voice that he was getting rather tired. It would be time for bed soon and that by the time that he would get up in the morning it would seen like another lifetime for me. But I would get another call just as soon as he woke telling me that it was time to get up and hear all about all of the different dreams that he had the night before. It was the only type of concrete schedule that I could have with him, unless something with Jim came up, then all bets were off the table and he usually understood that. I could hear Amelia trying to tell him that it was time to get washed up for bed and I could hear the sadness washing over his voice.

" Don't worry about it, Hun, you know that we get to talk in the morning. Just write everything that you wanna tell me down and then you can do it all in the morning!" I smiled as I could see him doing it all in my mind.

" You are so smart Mommy!" I smiled as I could hear the pride that was in his voice, knowing that he had a smart mum.

" Thank you Dear, now go on, business calls and I do not want you to get in trouble with the big boss." We both laughed at what I called his grandmother.

" Can I call you if I have a nightmare?" He asked lightly, I could hear that he was scared.

" Of course you can, you know that you can call me over anything." I stated as I could hear a sigh of relief come from his body.

" I love you, Mommy." He voice softened as he said those few words.

" I love you too Andy." I said as I could feel the tears coming to my eyes, I hated goodbyes.

" Oh!" I moment of realization came to John from the other side of the door that made me jump a bit.

" Shh!" Sherlock hissed from a lower tone.

" Night-night." He yawned, it was getting really late for him.

" Goodnight, Baby." I said as I hit the end button and placed the phone on the ground and pulled my legs up to my chest and became to weep.

I know when I have a job and with the people that I work with – well more like for – that I could not be so upset with saying goodbye and that there was a high possibility of it being forever, but it still stung deep down. Saying goodbye to someone that you did not want to lose- someone that you truly could not _live _without, well it killed from deep within. I would die a thousand times over again for my son and would not regret it for a moment. Knowing that if Jim were to know about Andrew that he would have him murdered within a moment is why I keep him locked away where no one would think to find him. It kills me every second that I have to be away from him, but I still know that I have to. I had missed all of his firsts, from that moment in time, his first word, his first solid foods, his first tooth coming in, his first steps, his first book he could read, all of it, it makes me want to cry from within. Knowing that he is upset that I am usually never around, it hurts him too, and that hurts me worse than anything else in the world about what I am doing.

The last time that I felt safe saying goodbye to someone and thinking that I would be seeing them again was when I went to a doctor appointment and was speaking to Sherlock on the phone. I was trying to tell him why John was upset with me, which was because I had refused to go to the doctors until Irene told me to, and that I was at the doctors because I had gotten worse, though he should not be worried. From what I knew, we were just started to try out a relationship – not dating, just being with one anther romantically – and he was worried, very worried. I told him that he and everyone else was just worrying too much about me and that I was just sick, oh how I was wrong. I told him that I would talk to him in a few days since I was about to go visit Irene in China for a few days and could not be able to contact him. We said goodbye and by the time that I had gotten in China all over the news was the suicide of a _fake _genius and criminal. I could feel my heart shatter because he would never know that I went to the doctors to find out that I was having our first child.

" Whose Andy?" Sherlock mumbled as he tried to think of all the males that _he _knew because _I _knew them, he was most likely coming up blank.

" Hush." John said as I could hear him shuffle.

" Is she. . . sobbing?" Sherlock questioned as I could hear him place his ear on the door and I quickly, too quickly, jumped up and moved towards the mirror once again.

" Guine?" John asked as he knocked on the door.

" Leave me alone! Stop listening in my on conversations!" I spat as I moved the tears from my eyes.

" _Ohhh_." John hissed as I could almost see the look of being busted on his face and nearly smiled.

" I was not doing anything." Sherlock lied through his teeth as I could hear that he had moved from where he had been to make it sound like he was further away.

" You are a flat out lair Sherlock Holmes and you will never get _that _past me." I hissed as I dabbed my eyes with a tissue, lighting up another cigarette and opening the door. " And mind your own business." I smiled as I picked up my phone and pressed the lock button.

" Is everything alright?" John asked as he placed a loving hand onto my shoulder.

" Just fine, he's. . . he's doing amazing." I smiled as I looked down and started to shake my head. " He's fine without me really."

" Who is he?" Sherlock mumbled as I looked up and could see the jealously on his face.

" Sherlock Holmes." I said almost acting like I was surprised. " Are you jealous of Andrew?" And almost instantly John started to laugh.

" Oh, you do not understand how jealous he is of someone that he had no idea about, just the fact that you have an interest in him infuriates him." John smiled as he moved back to the small table that was near the window that had the Chinese food on it.

" What does he do for a living?" Sherlock said as he looked up.

" Wouldn't you like to know?" I played along as I moved from the doorway and sat beside of him on the bed.

" Do you love him?" Sherlock asked as he looked right at me.

" Why should I tell you?" I questioned as I played with a curl in his hair.

" Just _tell _me, do you love him, truly love him!?" Sherlock hissed as he took my hand into his.

" Yes." I said as I looked at him and could see his composure falling to the ground. " But not in the way that I do for you, no one can be loved in the way that I love you, Sherlock." I smiled as he looked at me and all of the hope in the world came back to him.

" You- you _love_ me?" Sherlock questioned as if he would have never thought such a thing as that.

" Of course I do you jerk!" I laughed as I turned my face away from him as I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, oh how he could embarrass me without trying. " I don't expect you to say it back either. I know it's an emotion that you have to study about for a rather long time."

" Good." Sherlock nodded as I let my head fall just a bit.

I wanted him to know that I was only playing with his mind, that I really _did _want to hear him say those words to me. But I knew that it would also take _years _for him to even come out and say that he _care _for me. But just as I gave up on all hope of him showing any affection towards me, he gently cupped my face into his free hand and turned me so that I was facing him straight on and I could see that beautiful smile on his face that I loved so much, the one the he usually only save for a time that only the two of us were alone with one another. It had always been able to make be just out smile without him even having to try and do anything about it.

" I have never felt the way that I do with you with anyone else before. I do not know what this feeling is, all I know is that I love it more than anything else in the world. When I see you, well I feel off from what I normally feel. I do not know if what I am feeling for you is love, so I will not say that I love you. But I-I-"

I could not take listening to him anymore and I smiled and moved so that I was straddling him on the lap and kissed him with such passion and I could almost hear John's embarrassment of still being in the room as he coughed. For awhile I could not care about what John was doing or who else was able to see what was happening. Sherlock was still pretty much new to kissing, still trying to learn the ways of doing anything romantic. I loved it though, the way that he would test something out like a science project to see if it would be a success or a failure. He was a hair-puller, no matter how hard he tried not to do it, his hand would find it's way into my hair and soon after that he would be pulling in down so that he would be able to control where I would be able to go, it was cute really. It would get a soft moan out of me that would only bring Sherlock into kissing more. I would smile and place my hair up his shirt, telling myself that was a far as I would go with this man till I told him more of my secrets, but that seems like I had promised myself _that _before and broke it.

" Should I leave the room?" John asked as he finally had enough of what he was forced to be watching.

" No!" Sherlock stated as he realized that John was still in the room and nearly _ripped _his hand from my hair as I laughed and pulled myself away from the man.

" Hamish, if you two were thinking of-" John cut himself off as he thought about what he was saying. John knew all about Andrew since before I gave birth.

" Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes and laughed as I looked back to see that Sherlock was going into one of his trains of though and I almost instantly panicked. I was not prepared to have this talk with him just yet, I was not ready! My train of thoughts instantly kicked up as I learned right into his ear so that my mouth was less than an inch away" Sherlock, what are you thinking about?" I whispered lightly and that caught his attention for a moment.

" Hamish." He mumbled as he looked away from me. _Shit_.

" Stop thinking about that." I smiled as I placed my figures through his hair and kissed his ear lightly. " Maybe you and I could have some fun tonight, what do you say Clearance?" I smiled as I started to kiss and nibble my way down his neck. This caught his attention with a moan.

" John, leave." Sherlock hissed as I bit down a little harder.

" Good idea." John said in a sassy tone.

" Guest bedroom is down the hall, last door on the left." I said without even looking up.

" Wrong, to the right, your room is on the left." I voice stated that made my jump and nearly fall from my place on Sherlock's lap.

" Irene!" I jumped from his lap and smiled as I turned to see my sisters more than disapproving smile.

" Good to see that you are taking _such _good care of my sister, Mister Holmes." Irene hissed as she shot Sherlock the coldest look that she could.


	8. Chapter 8

" Irene!" I stuttered as I started to try and regain my composure. She really could surprise me when she wanted to be sneaky, which was most of the time.

This was around the time where I started to notice how little I was really wearing. Just some lacy underwear that Irene had given me and a small shirt that barely did it's job of concealing everything that it had to. But it also did the job too of keeping the people you wanted on their toes, if you knew how to do it right. With John it really did not matter, he did not care as long as I was wearing clothing, I was like a little sister to him being my older brother, he just always was there to look out for me and to make sure that I did not do anymore foolishness in my life. For Sherlock, it was all sexual, I mean it wasn't like I wanted to have sex with him at that instant, but I wanted him to remember what we used to be and what we should still have. I wanted him to never, ever, forget the passion and the spark that I had lighten in his heart. I loved when he looked at my body and I could see him studying it, remembering all of the things that he loved about it, and all of the ways that he used to constantly touch it – that would always be my favorite. For me, as long as he had his hands and fingers around me in any way, it was enough for me.

But Irene was different from the both of them. She was the one that could and would judge me within an instant for my actions. She was the big sister that had been there to make sure that I did nothing foolish, but also the one that would scold me for wearing the wrong clothing or dating the wrong person. She was kind of like all of the high school girls and all of their drama wrapped into one loving sister. So when she looked at me and gave me the look of what the hell are you doing, I gave her my young and wild smile. I was in love, I wanted him so badly that it hurt at times, she knew this; Irene just wanted him as badly as I did at times just in a very different way. I wanted him for everything that he had to offer and more, I wanted him body and soul, I wanted to have him forever and always. Irene wanted sex, she wanted to know everything that made the _virgin _tick and how she could use it for her own actions. All she wanted to do with him is have sex with him all night long until he was begging her for mercy and she could feel like she dominated the man that save London more that once.

" Hello, Sister." Irene said as she walked over to where I was on Sherlock and pulled me up by the back of my shirt. " I see that you have been recovering. . . well without me." She smirked as she looked Sherlock up and down.

" Hey!" I said as I snapped in her face to make her looked back at me. " I have been recovering _just _fine when you fucking left me here, under your drugs, and just told Sherlock to come and find me! You _know _what those things do to me, you know what can happen if you are not there to lead me through those drifting times, terrible things Irene! So you better damn well tell me what was so important that you just up and left me, _again_." I hissed, she was not getting anywhere near Sherlock without a fight and I was eager and ready to go.

" I had. . . business to attend to." Irene said in her cold tone as she looked around the room. " Chinese food, really Guinevere? You know what that will do to your body, ruining your diet without even starting. It's a shame really." Irene hissed as she shook her head.

" If it makes you feel any better about _my _body, I have not eaten a single thing." I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, I felt like a teen once again. " And do not try and get me off track. Tell me this _business. _I am truly dying to know what was _so _important that you would leave me here, text Sherlock Holmes of all people- no offense-" I smiled as I looked to Sherlock and could see all of the interest in his face. "- and leave without even texting him to have dinner with you? Well that is just uncharacteristic of you Irene. Mum would really be ashamed to know that of you." I huffed as I could see her cold denier changing.

" _Guinevere it is none of your business._" Irene said under her breath. " Stop being so dramatic over the whole situation and suck it up."

" Oh yes, this coming from the woman who always told me this, that if it's none of your business to stay out of it; yes, this is coming from the woman who has nearly been killed _three times _and has to have her ass saved by someone whose business it was not to get her out of it!" I scoffed as I could see that hit it.

" _Three_?" Sherlock questioned.

" Quite." Irene hissed. " This is coming from the girls that keeps all of her secrets wrapped up so tightly that I have to go and _work _to find out a damn thing about you! Secrets that no one should keep from their sister."

" The the world that we live in secrets is all that keep us _alive_, keep the people that we love alive. Irene you are the one that taught me that." I laughed as I shook my head.

" Does he know about Andy?" Irene said with a sicking smile and Sherlock head instantly popped up.

" He has no need to know of Andy at this moment and that is _none _of your business to know." I said through my teeth as it looked at her dead in the eyes.

" Really? Because everyone else in this room knows about him, even John does!" Irene laughed said she wave her hand in John's general direction.

At that moment my phone started to ring once again, but this instantly caught both Irene and I off guard because it was a song playing instead of the regular ring. "Stayin' Alive" by the Bee Gees. That meant it was one of two people, it could be Sebastian calling to talk about who knows what, sometimes it was to talk about the meaning of life, I swear sometimes that he cannot be a trained assassin that has blown down buildings before with the way that he can act at times. Or it could be Jim calling to let me know that either tomorrow I or a loved one was going to die or another play date was going to be happening in the very near future. Either way I did not want to go on with this fight, but I did not want to allow Irene to win this one either.

" Because I guess that I can trust John Watson, someone that I have known for less than four years of my life, more than I can trust my own fucking sister!" I stated as I went towards my phone.

" Do not answer that, Guinevere. Tell him later that you were asleep or that you were. . . you were going on a cig break." Irene finally broke back into her loving sister-mode as she knew who would be calling.

" You know that will never work, he most likely just has a job for me, or better." I sighed as I could feel my body tense.

" Oh you have got to be kidding me." John hissed as if he has just come into the conversation. " He has your cellphone number as well?"

" Of course!" I smiled as I looked at it and sighed in relief. " Seb."

" Of thank god!" Irene sighed as he started to relax.

" Don't even look at these two until I come back in." I sighed as I placed the phone up to my ear and the yelling started before I could even say hello.

" Where the fuck have you been the past few days?" Sebastian yelled into the phone as I closed the door behind me. " I have called your workplace number, I have called this phone number, hell, I even called Sarah's home phone to see if you were there, you pretty much were missing." Oh, he wanted a fight.

" Seb, you know just as well as I do why I did not answer my phone. I was having a hard enough time getting out of bed to go pee, let alone get up and get the fucking phone! I have been at my villa on Albany Street because I did not want to bother you at home. I look a little like a monster from a horror movie right now." I could hear him chuckle from the other side of the phone. I tried to keep calm to keep from a major blowout fight. " Glad you find this so funny." I sighed as I leaned over the railing that looked out the the grand entrance.

" Sorry, sorry. Well, since you have had lots of resting time, have you thought of any type of wedding dress that you would want, I have made you an appointment with some gown stores for next month."

" _Shit_." I muttered as I moved the phone away from me. " The wedding!"

The wedding that is nearly two months away that I have been putting off since Sebastian told me that we were going to be getting married. He told me pretty much right after Sherlock jumped that we would be getting married and even since then it has been a tight walk act to keep it as far away as possible. I have been telling him all of the different things that I can think of from that September is an unlucky month to get married in to we have to put it off because I was going through a phase where I could not lose enough weight to even think about putting on a dress. Though it has been working in the past, it seems that he is really cracking down on this idea now and it's like nothing will stop him from it now. Though I don't wear an engagement ring because of work he did buy me a really pretty one that I would wear if anyone else had gotten it for me; it's because I feel like I am being forced into this marriage that I cannot put it on as if it would simply kill me to do it. Now that Sherlock was back into my life and into the picture, I was going to throw that ring into the fire if I ever got the chance. If I could, I would call the wedding off right now.

" You haven't even thought about the wedding?!" Sebastian screamed into the phone and I knew that I would not be able to hold it in much longer.

" I have been in pain so badly that it even hurt to _breath_, I drugged myself so high up that I cannot tell you the day that it is right now or how long it has been since I last had a full meal, all I know is that I am in so much pain. I did not think about anything, let alone a dress." I sighed as I thought that jumping from the railing would be better than having this conversation.

" Well we really have to get onto this, we have not even thought of a location yet! Have not sent out invitations, nothing besides the date." He sounded more like he just wanted this over with than anything else.

" Well. . . maybe we should just. . . ya know. . . hold it off for a few more months." I smiled as I placed with my hair, hoping that it would work.

" No! We are not putting this off any longer just because you have cold feet!" Sebastian sighed and I knew that I had enough of it right then,

" Cold feet! How can I possibly have cold fucking feel when all that you do is shove down all of these wedding plans so far down my throat that all I can possibly do when I am with you is think about the damn thing!? You know what? I am in too much pain for this, we will talk about this more when your boyfriends marks on my body have healed. Tell him that if you want me to walk down that isle that be butter not scar me, bruise me, or cut me up anymore! Or I swear to you, you will have to carry me down that isle in what you find me in and _force _me to say I do because I will not look like an abused wife on the first day that I _am _a wife!" I yelled into the phone as I hung it up, took the battery out, and dropped it off the railing.

It felt good to do something like that to Sebastian. Most of the time he is a complete sweetheart, I mean he could be the best guy in the world for a girl if, someone that any girl could love with all of her heart. But the thing is, I do not want to be with him, I do not really want anything to do with him, so to be force to _bee in love _really makes me hate him in a way that I cannot live with. I mean I love him the the way that I have come to get over my true feelings a put over a face, but it turns into all out war when Jim is even in the country, let alone London. Jim brings out the worst side in Sebastian, almost like Jim is the drug and Sebastian is just the victim that succumbs to his addiction. He turns _evil _to match up with Jim and that scares me more than anything else. If I were to go home right now by morning I would be in the hospital, either in the ER or the basement. But at that moment in time, I did not give a care in the world, I felt free for a moment in time. As I walked back to my room I could hear that there was another conversation starting in the bedroom as I learned in to the wall beside the door and allowed myself to take it all in.

" What do you mean _engaged_? There is not a ring on her finger, I think she would have told _me _about this atleast once." John stated from his place in the room.

" Her finger is not even tanned from where a ring would be." Sherlock stated.

" Our jobs involve us to _look _as if we are single, an engagement ring would kind of mess that up in more than one way that I do not want to speak about." Irene sighed, she was in no more of a mood to talk about my engagement than I was.

" Since when did she get _engaged_?" Sherlock sounded disgusted each time he said that word, even he knew the fact I disliked/loved Sebastian.

" Since when did she say yes to that scum?" John puzzled.

" Show your real feelings John." I whispered with a giggle.

" Since you _died _and she did not of course." Irene scoffed as I could hear her heels clicking on the floor as she moved. " Do you really think that he would give her a choice? Do you think that Jim would_ allow _her to say no? You really have not figured out any of us, have you two?" I could picture the smile on Irene's face. " Still a blank, my dear Sherlock."

" No." Sherlock stated. " Your sister has given up _plenty _of information for me to know about you three."

" _Three_?" Irene allowed him to play this game.

" Moriarty is the king, anything that he says all of the other little pieces follow without thinking about it, if he says how high you jump. Clearly he has blackmail over atleast your sister, since you are thought to be dead. Sebastian is his _lover _and also his sidekick to everything. Anytime that he has to kill someone, Sebastian is the one with the blood on his hands. He would be the one to pull the trigger. For this, Moriarty will give him anything and everything that Sebastian desires from money and power to any girl that Sebastian could ever dream about. Even the woman's sister. Then there is you, the dominatrix, the woman. You are the one that has always tried to protect your sister but has failed at every step. Thinking that bringing her to London to keep an eye of her was good, till she caught Moriarty's eye. You have nearly died once since we have last met, I can tell because if the handcuff marks that were on your wrist and the way that you have blotched on make-up one your face to cover that left eye bruise, not to mention that you have a limp when you walk." How could I not notice all of this? She was my sister after all!

" And Guinevere?" Irene puzzled, she loved it when Sherlock did this.

" Like you have said before, she keeps her own secrets amazingly." I could picture the very soft smile coming to his face.

" You have no idea." Irene softly laughed as she moved.

" How long?" John piped in. " How long till she gets married?"

" The last I heard it was under two months. But Guinevere has her way with Sebastian and he usually calls it off for anther few months. They should have already been married I think it's been four times now, so you never know how long you have." Irene stated and I knew that she was looking at Sherlock. " Well I am going to get some painkillers for Guinevere and then go on my way. I believe that the two of you can handle a 115 pound girl."

" That you would be surprised on." John laughed.

" You two can either share this room or there is another bedroom downstairs down the hall on the left of these stairs, it's the first door." Irene said and I could hear her heels coming towards the door as I hurried towards the railing once again.

" And where will Guine be sleeping?" John asked as he moved from his place, I knew that he would be looking over all of my medications before allowing me to take anymore.

" Well in my room." Irene smiled as she opened the door. " Is everything alright, Sister?"

" I threw my phone battery." I sighed as I tried to find it on the ground below.

" Why?" Irene's smile faded as she came to the railing and looked out with me.

" I needed to make sure that Seb would not get a hold of me for awhile. I told him I would call once all of my injuries healed." I laughed, which killed as I looked at the ground to find that my battery was still all in one piece.

" Always with the violence, Guinevere, when will you learn?" Irene laughed as she lightly touched my shoulder and lead me to her room as I turned back and winked at Sherlock.

I thought about staying in my room through the night, that it would be just fine. But then the thunder started up and light up the nights sky. It was one of the only things that I could truly stand to be alone during was a thunderstorm at night. So I crawled out of my king sized bed that Irene had placed me in and worked my way through the dark halls and back into my own door to find Sherlock in bed, sitting up and looking out the window as if nothing at all was happening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning, it get's pretty smutty below. **

* * *

Sherlock did not even look up as I came up, but I could tell by the way that his head moved a bit that he sensed me in the room. I tried to hold my smile as I moved in closer and closer to the bed and all that he did was move the covers back to allow me to crawl into the bed with him. Again, this would be the side that no one had ever seen from him before, the loving and caring side that he could have for a person without his typical attitude about everything. He was the only one in my life that cared for me in the way that I needed, the one that would shoot me down – which was so unusual for a man like Sherlock Holmes. So as I made my way into the bed and instantly leaned into the mans frame, all he did in return was wrap the blanket around my body.

" This reminds me of Pennsylvania all over again, huh Clearance?" I smiled as I looked to him and could see the corners of his mouth tweak upward.

" You always hated the night storms that we would get." Sherlock's smile grew as he spoke. " Like a child scared of a storm, I would never think that the girl that would hide in my arms would turn into a dominatrix like her sister."

" You and me both, I- hell I never even thought of such a job till I found out how Irene got the money to bring me over here." I laughed as I looked at him, right into his eyes. " I don't think I even know what half of the things that I use now were for back then!"

" Well if you are like your sister, you know how to use them very well now." Sherlock's smile faded as he looked back out the window.

" You would know this? I'm almost hurt, you would go to _her_ instead of me. Harsh, Clearance." I tried to hide my smile as he looked at me and rolled his eyes.

" Will you ever stop calling me by that name, _Melissa_?" Sherlock said through his teeth and I broke out into a full smile, looking at him I could tell that he was hiding his too.

After Irene had fled to the US for a few months, she had a case that needed someone like Sherlock _desperately_, but the catch was that he would have needed a female to go with him, a woman that could catch up with all of the catty stay-at-home moms from the small town suburbia in Pennsylvania while Sherlock worked through all of the males. Sherlock had never been good at acting and I had never had the self-control for those types of woman before. But Irene and I both owed Sherlock for saving Irene's life and Irene needed help, which meant that Sherlock would drop everything to meet her in the US to help. We met at the airport and did not say more than ten words to one another the whole plane ride or when to get into jet-black Camaro rental and sped to the location that Irene had given us. That's when we were told our names, where we would be living, and the mystery of the murder of a US Senator was on the stakes.

We were to be Clearance and Melissa Small. A newly married couple that had just moved back to the US from London after saying goodbye to Clearance's family to come back to my homeland. Irene had brought a red diamond engagement ring for me and we both wore gold wedding bands as well. Clearance was a banker back in the UK and I had just graduated from grad school for teaching, but was going to stay at home once we started to build a family. We were supposed to be in such love that nothing would be able to stop us and since I could barely keep a conversation that lasted more than two words with the man, it was hard to think how I was going to act with him when we were in the lime light. But everything seemed to go in the right direction because Sherlock did his best to act like he loved me and soon enough I started to really fall for him, the way that he could deduce things without meeting something and right then know everything about a couple, it was breath taking.

Slowly Sherlock started to allow me to start to pick at his brain, know the things that close people knew about him and soon enough I knew even more than that about him as well. At first we slept in separate beds in the house that we were given, I in the master bedroom and Sherlock in the guest room. That is until the first night that we lost power because of a thunderstorm and I panicked because I was freezing and frightened. Sherlock simply sighed and we both stayed up all night, wrapped up into one anther, and talked about all of the secrets of our lives – well okay, it was mostly me talking about all of the dark thinks that had happened in my life – it was the first time where I felt actually connected to that man. The next storm we had it was more than just talking, it was the first time that I was physically connected to a man.

" You still wear the ring?" Sherlock pondered as he slowly moved his fingers towards my neck and lifted the ring off of my necklace.

" Once you. . . you _died _I could not take it off. Hell, I think I would have worn it if it weren't for. . ." I sighed and looked out the window.

" Sebastian?" As Sherlock said his name, thunder roared through the air and made me jump nearly off of the bed. " Is he. . . is he good to you?" I could hear the heartbreak in his voice as he spoke.

" Better than Jim would ever be, I guess. He treats me like a slave, but I guess it's like I would be his favorite though, I get treated better than. . . well than I would ever expect to be treated. He truly thinks that he cares for me and I guess that he loves me and in a way I feel like I love him back because of how long I have been putting this face on. You died and I knew that would be the end of any hope I had of getting out of this. I- I gave up. I knew my life would end before I turned thirty if I did _anything _wrong. Hell, if they knew that you were alive and that you were in my bedroom, I would be shot in the head." I sighed as I looked down at my body. " Seb never does any of the damage to me, I guess I'm the only person that he feels like he couldn't take the life of, he leaves all of the punishment for Jim to take care of."

" Odd." He muttered as he looked at did not take his fingers off of my ring.

" What?" I smiled as he went from my ring to my eyes.

" Everything." Sherlock sighed as he dropped the ring and looked towards the window.

" I know that you are going to ask, I can see it written all over your face." I sighed, it was bound to happen at some point. " Lets just get all of the questions out and in the open while we have a moment alone."

" How long till the wedding?" Sherlock asked, he already knew though.

" Hopefully never." I smiled as I could hear him sigh in relief. " If I did not have to go back there I would never do it again. I fucking hate him."

" Why stay?" He questioned.

" Why throw yourself off of a building?" I replied with.

" John." Was all Sherlock said and I could feel my smile turn into a frown.

" And me?" I begged more than asked.

" I knew that he would not hurt you, it would hurt Sebastian too much, you were too much of a pet to him. But just in case, yes, for you as well." Sherlock barely smiled because he knew that made my night in a small way.

" Jim has. . . well he knows some of my secrets and even if he didn't just now, he would be able to find me and all of those secrets within a day. . . maybe a week if he was feeling lazy. I can't run, I would not have any idea where to go, what to do, hell I think that I would get bored." I snorted as I looked at Sherlock. " There would be too much of a risk, especially now with you being alive and everything."

" I think that I can handle my own when it comes to Moriarty." Sherlock scoffed as he lightly placed his hand onto mine.

" He's gotten much worse since you _died_. I mean he's. . . he's turned into a monster." I shook my head as lightening light up the whole sky and room.

" And he takes it all out on the only person that he can." Sherlock sounded more like an animal as he said this.

" When he can." I sighed as I moved my fingers through my blonde hair.

" Run away." Sherlock said in such a neutral tone that I had to look at him to see how serious he was.

" No." I wrapped my fingers up and around his fingers. " I have too much here that I would never run away from it. Too many people that need me here with them, no matter how little they really know or want to think they do." I smiled as Sherlock did the same.

" I do not need _your _help." Sherlock stated.

" Who said I was speaking about you, huh?" I laughed as I saw the small dimples in Sherlock's cheeks. " No, I'm kind of like John's psychiatrist, I tell Greg everything that is happening down here, I have tea with Miss Hudson every Tuesday, I'm Irene's make-up doll, and who the hell would scream at Anderson every fucking time that they think that John can help with a case?!" I heard a laugh out of Sherlock as I said the last part.

" I believe that I could do that for you now, take a little off of that load that you have." He smiled as he looked into my eyes.

" Let's have dinner." I played with him as he still did not know what that meant.

" I'm not hungry." He said and I could not help but to giggle.

" Every man is at least a little." I smiled as I moved from my place on the bed and into his lap. " I know that I am just _starving_." I slowly started to unbutton Sherlock's shirt.

" Oh, _dinner_." Sherlock smiled as he wrapped his arms around the crook in my back.

" I'm desperate." I said as he got to the final button and threw his shirt onto the ground on the floor. " Fuck it, I can't play this game anymore. I need you right now Sherlock."

" Calm, we'll get there." Sherlock was now the one playing with me as he pulling my head into his and allowed our lips to just barely brush together.

" Stop playing games." I whispered centimeters from his lips.

" Let me show you want _dinner _should be like, once again." Sherlock stated as he pulled me into his lips and it felt like fireworks were going off.

My body already felt on fire as he kissed me, slipping his tongue through my lips, his hands working their way under and up my shirt. I pulled myself away from his lips and moved my way down to his neck, my favorite spot on his whole body, and started to kiss and bite right at the crook of the neck. I could feel the moans coming from his throat as he pulled onto my hair roughly. I slowly moved my hand down his body and rubbed my palm over his cock, wrapping my fingers around it. I then unzipped his pants and slipped a hand inside hearing a slight moan coming from Sherlock as I kept my head towards his neck but started to work my way down his body. I pulled his full length into my mouth and then licked him from his shaft to his tip. But to my surprise Sherlock was not going to have any of this as he flipped us over and nearly threw me onto the bed.

" Sherlock!" I smiled as he hovered over my body and took my shirt full off, leaving me in just my panties.

" I couldn't wait." He smiled as he took off his pants and boxers.

He moves his fingers from my neck, over my nipple to my belly button, then just below that. Just barely touching me with his fingertip Sherlock runs his finger along the rim of my panties with a smile coming to his lips as I move my hips a bit already, I needed him. Without warning he kisses me and at the same time he slips his hand under me panties, his fingers finding my clit easily.

" I swear you have done this a thousand times." I moan hoarsely as he moves his fingers and in no time has me panting and writhing from his every touch. Sherlock pauses to pull his fingers out, leaving me achingly empty as he licks his them. " Oh fuck Sherlock!" I moan out just a little too loudly.

But neither of us really could care, I needed him desperately and could not think of John hearing us at that moment. Sherlock moved himself so that he was between my legs and I could feel sparks of electricity flowing through my body with every touch. When he is fully in position, he runs his cock through my folds a few times, wetting himself. Then he slowly pushes in, stretching and filling me completely until he is to the shaft, I let out a loud moan as he does. My walls are quivering around him as he withdraws almost the whole way and thrusts back in. I am arching my whole back off of the bed, my hips rising up to meet his each thrust. I can feel that I am already so close.

" Oh fuck Sherlock!" I yell out as he comes down and kissed me passionately on the lips.

" Fuck! Oh _my_ Guine." Sherlock moaned as his voice was louder than mine. He quickens his pace, working me harder and faster than I think he had planned on.

" I am so fucking close already, Sherlock, oh fuck! Keep going! Please!" I scream as I claw into his back and feel his fingers in my hair, pulling hard to show my neck as he came down and bit it lightly but still hard enough to leave his own mark.

I screamed as my orgasm washes over me. Sherlock moans as he starts to cum, his thrusts becoming more erratic and hard as he does, not caring or thinking whatsoever. I pull him in as close as I can and sink my teeth into his neck, nearly drawing blood and dragging my nails down his back as I ride out the waves. As my breathing starts to come down to normal Sherlock moves off of me and lays in bed beside me, heavily breathing but pulling me towards him as we start to come back to our normal selves. By far, it was the best sex that I think I have ever had, if not the second best with the first still coming from him.

" I think we must have woken up John." I smiled as Sherlock opened his eyes and looked to me.

" I doubt it, with the way that it is storming outside and the way that he sleeps, he would not have been able to hear us _if _he had woken." He smiles and all I can do is laugh lightly. " I did not hurt you more than you already are, did I?" He questions as he looks over my body.

" God no. That was amazing." I smile as I lay my head down on his chest and can hear his heartbeat is still a little erratic.

" Run away from here." Sherlock sighed as he finally was able to look over my body fully, it was still trying to heal from Jim's punishment. " I know places where Moriarty would never _think _of looking for you."

" I'm not leaving here. I already told you this." I sighed as I turned my head away from his.

" You need to get out of this situation. With what he has been doing to you, the scars that he has left on your body that you try and cover, you need to leave while you still have the chance." I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

" I'm not running away from this." I hissed as I could not bare to look at him and see how hurt he may be.

He did not speak for awhile, I thought that maybe he had fallen asleep when I felt his fingers tracing over each and every mark that Jim had every left on my body. Each bruise that was still trying to heal, each cut that he had carved into my body, and each whip mark that he had made with my own riding crop. Slowly Sherlock moved to the scars that had been left from times gone by until he moved on to my scars. I did not think of it much until he traces over a scar that went from where one inner hip bone was to the other I took in a deep gulp as it touched it so softly, it was my c-section scar. Sherlock looked up at me and gave as soft smile as he kissed that one lightly and then moved back up to my face and gave me a small kiss and that's how I knew that he already knew.


	10. Chapter 10

We did not speak about it, I knew that Sherlock knew and he knew that I knew. I knew that soon enough, when the time was right – or when the time came where we _needed _to speak about it – we would sit down and I would spill out the whole truth to him, though I did not have the guts to do it at that moment. Exhaustion fell over us before we could get much more out. The storm could not seem to wake me up throughout the rest of the night, I felt like I did not move an inch from where I had been laying and I knew that Sherlock did not either because when I awoke I found that he was peacefully asleep with his head burrowed into my hair.

I tired my hardest to move around the room and be as quite as possible, knowing that the last time that this man had most likely slept for more than an hour at a time would have been long before he had jumped from the hospital. The only way that I am even remotely able to find articles of clothing is from the beams of light that are shinning through the window and allowing me to find a shirt – Sherlock's shirt – and my panties from the night before. I take Sherlock's phone out of the draw that he had placed it in to make sure that it would not him from his slumber. As I slip through the doorway all I can do is smile and look back to see Sherlock look more innocent than he has ever looked before. He looks happy, most likely dreaming of an amazing case that is the most perfect match of easy and hard for him, and he looks peaceful. I blow him a soft kiss as I exit the room and work my way down the stairs and into the extremely large kitchen.

I turn on the radio that sits perched on the counter and instantly turn it from the news to an old country station that seems to be the only one in all of the UK that plays country music from the US and work my work to the coffee maker. I am never in a very good mood when I awake, but today I just feel like I need it to keep myself from falling asleep and burning the whole apartment building down. As I puzzle over what to make I look to the clock and find that it is nearly eight in the morning already and that atleast John should be awake within no time. I looked through the refrigerator that we had and found that we had just about a little of everything to eat for breakfast and started to pull almost all of the contents out and started to fry up _everything_. It would always be my southern roots kicking in when it came to me and cooking – everything was going to be fried, like it or not. As I moved around the kitchen one of my favorite songs came on and it brought me all the way back to Louisiana, back to when I was a child, Martina Mcbride's Broken Wing.

" And with a broken wing, she still sings." I belted out to the window as I poured the contents of scrambled eggs mixed with hunks of American cheese into a pan that instantly started to sizzle. " She keeps an eye on the sky!"

" You have a beautiful voice, has anyone ever told you that before?" A voice said from behind that made me jump legitimately off of the ground and I nearly hit him with the spatula I had in my hands.

" Oh, it's you John. You nearly scared me to death!" I laughed as I placed the spatula onto the counter and turned down the radio. " Did I wake you?"

" No- no, I have been awake for awhile now." He smiled as he looked around the kitchen. " This is a really beautiful place that you have." +

" Thank you, when Irene comes into London this is usually her hideout." I smiled as I turned back to the eggs and moved them around to make sure that they would not burn to the pan.

" Do you want any help?" John asked as I turned back to him and almost jumped at the thought of some help.

" Oh would you! It seems like I have a thousand different things going on at the same time!" I smiled as I noted that John was still his some pajamas that Irene must have left for him. " Um. . . here, you can start on the bacon!" I said as I thrusted a package of bacon into his hands and pulled out a griddle from a cupboard below.

Soon we were both working on breakfast at full force, ever so often looking back at one another to make sure that the other was not over their head in working. The radio was almost instantly turned back up to fill in the silence from our working. Every so often I would catch myself singing along with a song and would start blushing at John would look over and would tell me to go on, that I have a lovely singing voice. So soon enough I was belting out full songs that I had not heard in what seemed like forever and with a smile John would just nod his head and go back to working. It had been so long since I have been able to sing and not have anyone scold me for it and saying that I was horrible at it that singing just felt rather strange to me, like I should not be doing it even though John was telling me to.

" Callin' Baton Rouge!" I smiled as the beginning of an old Garth Brooks song started to play from the radio and John jumped just a bit and turned to be with a smile. " I love this song! Did not know Baton Rouge is where I grew up?"

" No. . ." John's smile grew as he shook his head. " No I did not know that."

" It's where both Irene and I grew up. . . well to a certain extent until both of us found out way to London." I reminiscent of the times that we had spent together in my head.

" I would never take Irene as a woman that came from the deep south of American." John laughed as I moved myself from the cooking area and smiled.

" Oh she loved it down there. Every weekend we go off and find some new kind of animal and bring it come for Daddy to cook up. And when it came to Mardi Gras, oh it was fun livin' down there." I laughed as I started to move my hips to the song and finally started to feel how much my body really did ache.

" Never been to Mardi Gras down there. Always wanted to go though." John smiled as he finished up his cooking and went and placed it in the dinning room.

" Operator wont you put me on through, I've gotta send me love down to Baton Rouge! Hurry up wont you put her on the line, I've gotta talk to her just one more time!" I smiled as I s tarted to spin around like a small girl and laugh, fully getting into the song. " Can you dance, Doctor Watson?" I called through the dinning room.

" No, no. I do not dance, not with my leg." John denied as I could hear him clanking plates together.

" Oh I bet that you would make an amazing dancer, John. Besides that leg of yours has not hurt in the longest time, what are you going to do for your wedding then?" I smiled as I could tell that I had him beaten there.

I was singing and dancing to my own beat that I did not hear the footsteps coming through the doorway or moving so close to me that I should have been able to feel him breathing. Freedom can really make you forget about the things that should matter the most to you, like protecting yourself more than anyone else. So when I felt hands wrap lightly around my waist, I jumped a bit before I thought that I knew who it was and allowed my guard to sink back down to an almost nonexistent level once again. I smiled moved my hips to the race that the man was moving from behind me.  
" I thought that you said that you did not dance." I smiled as I moved my hand behind him and found that it was not the height for John and instantly turned around to see Sherlock smiling to me.

" When have I ever said that? That I could not dance correctly, or that I have never _liked _to dance, yes. But that I do not dance would be an utter lie." Sherlock's sound sounded gravely from last night and I blushed as he wrapped his hands around my hips and pulled me in closer to him.  
" Well good morning to you too then." I giggled a bit as I placed my head onto Sherlock's chest and could hear his heart beating more rapidly than normal. Sherlock Holmes was nervous about dancing with _me_.

The song turned to a softer song, one that almost made me want to crack up laughing. It must have been those silly times where the radio station plays two songs by the same artist because _The Dance_ by Garth Brooks came up and all I could do was smile so idly and I knew that Sherlock much have been doing the same by the way that he took my hand into his and we started to dance right in the middle of the kitchen to the song. Sherlock's heart would flutter right before he would pull me away from his body and spin me around and dip me. All I could do is smile and laugh a bit as our feet would come crashing into one another or when I would step on his foot or he would step on mine. At the end of the song he pulled me in close to him and gave me a soft kiss on the lips, one that sent sparks through my body and I just wanted that moment to last forever.

" So did either of you hear those _storms _last night? I mean they were just crazy!" John's voice came into the room and instantly I jumped from Sherlock's body and moved away just a far inches as Sherlock's hands stayed on my body.

" Oh, there were storms last night? I did not hear them at all!" I laughed as I looked down to my shoes and could feel Sherlock's hand move through my hair to place some of it onto my neck. " Did you, Sherlock?"

" No, I must have slept right through it." Sherlock could not even keep his composure as he started to let out muffled laughs.

" Come, breakfast is ready." I said through childlike laughs as I moved from the kitchen into the dinning area.

All throughout breakfast it felt like Sherlock and I were teens that had been caught fooling around in on of their fathers car and would not acknowledge it to anyone else. I felt like each time that I looked up to John that I had to look back down at my plate because if I looked at him for too long I would break out into another laughing fit and then – if he did not already fully know what had happened last night – he would fully understand what was happening from the night before. Though I fully had no doubt in my mind that John knew pretty well what had happened by the way that he kept bringing up the night before every five minutes or so with something else to say that would send me to look from Sherlock to my plate, still unable to look even near John.

" Sherlock," John broke the silence once again and I looked up to Sherlock to see him looking right back at me and we both smiled, " what happened to your neck? It looks like _something _has bitten it!"

" Looks like an animal!" I said, trying so hard not to bust out laughing. " Maybe a squid!"

" Or a dog." Sherlock muttered as we both broke out laughing and could not control it anymore.

" Is everyone dog with their plates? Oh good!" I said through laughter as I took the plates from the boys and brought them to the kitchens where I fully broke down into a full laughing fit.

I did not know how long they had been talking for, but Sherlock and John both entered the kitchen soon after and they both were laughing to one another rather hard as Sherlock looked to me up and down and I looked at him. We both must have looked like fucking hell from the night before since neither of us had taken a shower before even thinking about coming downstairs, though I did not think that I was going to be trying to hide anything from John either, Sherlock had been wrong for once and of course he would have _had _to have been wrong when it came to John. I was just getting done washing the plates and putting them up to dry as I looked out the window and saw that the busy life of London had not stopped since the night before.

" So _that's _where my shirt went to." I turned around and smiled as I found that Sherlock had stolen one of John's shirts from upstairs and noted that it was a size or two too small for his body.

" Well I could not find _mine_." I laughed as I looked to John. " I guess that I forgot all about the fact I was wearing his shirt."

" I'm going back upstairs. You two really need a shower." John sighed as he took his mug and walked back up the stairs.

" Maybe we should take it together!" I yelled so that John would hear it and I could hear him make a disgusted sigh from above as I smiled and turned off the radio and turned to Sherlock. " Shall we talk about it now or later?" He turned to look at me and nodded and I knew that he meant yes.

I took his hand and lead him up the stairs to my room to where I had hidden everything about Andy until now. Every picture I had, every video, everything on that boy I had placed in a large box and had hidden it in my closet, in a cubby that could only be found when you were _truly _looking for it. As I hauled it out and placed it onto the bed I could see the look on Sherlock's face, the face of regret as he looked down to it and looked back to me; it make my heart sink as I saw that on his face, my mind started to panic over the fact that he was upset that he had a son, that without even seeing or speaking to the child that he was full of regret of having him. I placed my fingers through my hair and gave a weak smile to him, it was story time and I did not know how to go through with it because I had never told anyone this fully story before.  
" It started at the doctors appointment I had, you remember that right? I was sick, really sick and I could not figure out why. John was so angry with me for not going to the doctors before that, he being a doctor himself I think that it angered him that I did not just go when he told me to, I told you that I would tell you how everything went after I go home from China in a few days. I was thinking the whole plane flight to China how on earth I was going to tell you – how I was going to tell _anyone –_ that I was pregnant. I guess the reason that I just did not call you up and tell you the moment that I found out is because I needed to come to terms with it myself. But by the time that I figured it all out, you were _dead_. I had no time to tell you.

" Andrew Holmes was born months later. Seven pounds four ounces, he was so tiny in my arms, I- I did not think that he could be yours with how small he was. But he had your features already. Your curly hair, your cheekbones, my eyes and noise. He was beautiful. But I knew that there was no way that I would be able to hide him forever, I had been hiding from Jim and Seb for so long – I told them that my mother was dying of cancer, it seems like that hit home for Jim so hard that he allowed me to go away for _months _without saying a word about it – that I knew there would be no way for me to keep Andy with me, but I would not lose my only son, my only connection to you, either. I called Mycroft up, told him to come down to the hospital at three in the morning and by three-thirty he was in my room, holding his first-born nephew.

" He was the one that came up with the idea of hiding Andy out with your mother. We made sure that the birth-certificate only made it into the hands that it needed to go into and that it would not be allowed into anyone elses. Andy was actually released from the hospital before I was; I was having a _really _hard time coping with the pain and they thought it would be best to keep me in and I told them that I would be fine to release Andy into the hands of his uncle. Andy has never lived in the same house as I do, he has never heard of Jim or Seb. I keep him safe that way. It's one of the only good things that I can do for my child is protect him for the horrible world that he was born into." I shook my head as I could feel my heart tearing at me.

" You are doing what is right for him, what is best for him." Sherlock said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. " Does. . . does he know about me?" He asked and I could hear the desperation in his voice and that's when it hit me.

Sherlock was not regretting the fact that he had a child, he was regretting that he had missed just as much as I did in the child's life. He thought that he was protecting all of the people that he loved and cared about so much that he did not even know that he had a child, he did not even think that it was possible. He was upset that he could not have been there for be in the hospital room, holding onto my hand, and seeing his first-born son be born, _his _child bring brought into the room. Sherlock already loved his son more than anything else in life, I could tell this in the way that he spoke, the way that he smiled when he looked over pictures of the child.

" Of course he knows about you, Sherlock! He _lives _with your mother who loves you to pieces, Andy knows all about the amazing man that you are. Though, well he thinks that you are dead. . ." I sighed as I placed my hand on my head. " That one is going to be hard to tell him about."

" I will figure something out to tell him." Sherlock said as he lightly cupped his hand onto my cheek and made me face him. " We will tell him."

" You really want to be a family?" I could feel the smile coming to my face as I looked into his eyes and knew everything that I needed to know.

" Run away from here, with me." Sherlock stated with a nod as I jumped into his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

There was a rush of excitement running through my body as he spoke those words. The moment that I had been wanting to hear since I found out about the baby, I wanted a family. I wanted to live in a little shack in London or back at home in the States where we could just be a family without the worries of the lives that Sherlock and I live in. Maybe, just maybe, we could have even had a normal life where Sherlock worked for the police and I would be a stay at home mom or I could have had a nice day job – an apple pie life. One where Sherlock would come home from solving a case – most likely to still do with murder since that seems to be a really odd passion in life – and I would have dinner ready and we would all sit around talking about our days – minus the murder because we don't need a messed up child – and everything would be perfect. Now I just want us to be a family, all three of us alive and together, living anywhere that is safe.

I could not tell how long I was been wrapped into Sherlock's arms, or the fact that he was rubbing my back and trying to hide his laughter from me, but I did not care. My happiness flowed from around my body and made me was the just have the moment stick with me forever, I never wanted it to leave. The sun was out today, which seemed odd for the night before, and it shined through the window and right around our bodies. It seemed like some kind of heavenly sign. As I looked up at him all I could do was smile and lean in and kiss his lips and wrap my fingers into his hair and take in the whole moment. It was magic that was in the air and all I could do was think about the way that life would be.

We would be able to stay in any of the many apartments in London until we would find a new home someplace far, far away from London – someplace that would keep us under Jim's all-seeing eye and someplace quick. We would have to go to the bank and withdraw _everything _that I have in the bank right before we would leave so that when it would alarm Seb we would already be in the dust. Someplace that would be out of Europe, we could not go to China, Jim has people on every street over there, America is a maybe but we would have to stay out of all major cities – maybe a fly over state would work well – Canada could be a good place to start though it would be cold and we would have to most likely learn a new dialect of French. We would have to break all our bounds with everyone we've ever known, everyone, Amelia, Mycroft, Greg, Ms. Hudson, Irene for awhile, and John. But Sherlock would never leave John behind and we would never be able to bring him along either.

" No." I mumble as I move from his arms and cross my arms, my mind still running with a thousand different thoughts of what would happen to John and his bride-to-be if we left them here under Jim _and _Seb's eye.

" _No_?" Sherlock asked as he stood from the ground and looked heartbroken. " What no is there in this?" Her smiled as he tried to think it through.

" We cannot leave, we would be putting too many people in danger if we leave. No. . . it's not _we, _you are dead for god sakes, _I _would be putting too many people in danger with leaving them here. We cannot leave John and his bride here, not with everything that they will be going through in the next few months. Marriage and the baby. . ." I said as I looked out the window.

" _Baby_?" Sherlock said in shock as he looked around as if he would see the child right there.

" Yes, she is pregnant and it is _obvious _of anyone that has been pregnant before. She will be finding out any day now and then it would be long before she comes to terms with it and tells John, bringing their wedding to a closer date so that the pregnancy will not affect her wedding dress because that would be _such _a horrible thing for a woman to have to live with, and then there will be another person that we would have to shelter. I mean as it is if she would simply not allow John to get _near _you because lets face it Sherlock, being around you is a threat to ones life, and when she finds out that she is carry her and John's firstborn, well she will panic." I chuckled as I looked to Sherlock. " She may even chain him to the basement of their house if she gets the chance."

" Did you ever think about doing that when you found out?" Sherlock's smile rose from his scowl.

" When I first found out, the first few hours, hell yes. I thought about shipping you and John down to Baton Rouge, buying a little place on the bayou, and chaining you two to whatever I could find to keep all three of us out of trouble." I started to laugh as he chuckled.

" That sounds about right for you." I smiled brightly as I looked out the window.

" You would have hated it there though, the fact that there would be more gator than people and a lot less _reported _murders than you would have your fair share of liking, hell you would probably dig more people out of the swamp than you would find in the morgue at a certain time." I stated as I saw people running around the streets.

" You miss your home in the swamp though, that's where you belong." Sherlock acknowledged.

" Of course. You never fully leave the swamp and the swamp will never fully leave you. It's where I grew up and where I plan to die." I sighed as I shook my head, " Well that's the dream anywhere, I guess the story is right though. You have a dream that your whole life will be this one way, different from the hell that you turn out to be living in and then you realize that life fucking crushed your hopes and dreams." I smile as I thought that I has Sherlock thinking that I had maybe those last words up all one my own.

" Les Miserables." Sherlock muttered as he looked up to me. " We could take them with us."

" Too many bodies to worry about." I sighed as I had already thought all of this over. " It's either we send them one place on one side of the world, possibly Australia, Jim doesn't have many people there, and we go to the other and never see one another ever again or we all stay right as we are." I placed my hand onto the windowsill, I needed more painkillers because my body was starting to ache once again.

" Where does that leave the three of us?" Sherlock questioned with a sadness in his voice.

" You have already thought over all of the ideas and have come to what I have come to. It's either we flea soon or we never speak another word to one another. Too much danger to keep this going like this, Seb will find out before long and then Jim will know that you are still alive if he has not done so already." I smiled as I watched two small school girls running down the street to catch as bus and remembered that soon enough Andy would be doing that. " And if that is the way then Andy will never know that you are alive, he can't know"

" That's ridiculous." Sherlock stated and I could feel his arms wrap around my body. " I have already told you, I am never leaving you two again. We will figure out a way to keep us all a family. Besides, I am never allowing you to go back to that man that you are calling your boyfriend again."

" You better promise me that one or I will not believe it." I could feel myself smiling as I tried to act serious.

" I promise you on it." I laugh as he pulled me in close.

That's when John coughed from the doorway where he had been standing for who knows how long and smiled to the two of us as we turned to him in one motion. My cheeks turned red and I giggled as I tried to move from Sherlock's arms and he did not allow me to move, I could not see what he was doing but I could see John's smiling growing larger with whatever he was doing. He held up my cell phone that was ringing and lightly tossed it as it slapped Sherlock's hands down and caught it with just my fingertips. It was Andy calling like he promised to tell me all about his dreams that he had last night and that brought an idea that I thought would have hit Sherlock with a light bulb with the thought. I smiled as I turned to him.

" Go with John and pack up with a night or so. Get everything that you will need from wherever you have been keeping your clothing and meet me at my work office in a half hour." I smiled as he did not let go. " That goes for you as well Doctor Watson. You are coming along on this trip as well."

" Oh? And where are we going if I may ask?" John said in his annoyed voice.

" Well you have not seen Andy in awhile and I know that he will be dying to see you." I smiled lightly as I looked to the two of them. " Now go, I have to answer this phone call or I will have an annoyed child on my hands. Thirty minutes." I smiled as I gave Sherlock a light kiss and broke away from his grip.

" Mommy!" Andy nearly screamed happily into the phone as I smiled.

" Andy-Roo!" I felt the grin turn into a full blown smile as John and Sherlock starred at me. " You slept in late last night, someone was tired!" I could hear him laughing from the other side.

" Oh yes! I was a pirate all yesterday and swash-buckling pirates need nice and long sleeps. How did you sleep last night Mommy, I heard that there were bad storms in London last night and I know that you do not like those bad storms!" Andy stated as he gave a small huff.

" I . . . I slept very well last night, I did not hear any of them to be honest. So tell me, my dear Andrew, how did you sleep last night? Tell me all about your dreams." I smiled as I placed the phone to my shoulder and my head to the phone as I slid a suitcase out from under the bed and looked to the boys and shooed them off with my hand.

" Oh Mommy! I had a dream last night that I was a knight and you were a queen of a castle that we had! When it was attacked you see, by a giant red dragon!" Andy went on and on about his dreams as I started to throw everything that I thought that I would need into the suitcase as quickly as I could.

It was going to be an adventure that I was going to be taking to be honest, going all the way up to see my son and to allow him to know the fact that his father was still alive, it was going to be a long and fun few days that we were going to be getting ourselves into. But it was needed to get all of this out and in the opened while we still had the chance. Getting on a new pair of clean clothes hurt and trying to mask my pain from getting through the phone was harder to do. I put on globs upon globs of make-up all around my body to cover cuts and bruises and to make myself look more honestly presentable than I have been looking in the past few days. As I crammed the very last of my items into the suitcase I sighed and smiled as Andy finished with his last story and soon it would be time for him to go off and have a really late breakfast. I could not wait to wrap my arms around him and hold him in close to my body, it was one of the things that I thought about all of the time was holding him once again.

" Now Andy, I have to go soon, but you tell your nana that she will be having guests over for dinner tonight, three of them. Tell her to make a lot for dinner and make sure that it will be brain food, she will understand what that means." I chuckled as I could hear him gasp as I placed my heels on.

" Mommy! Are you coming up here again to see me? Are you bringing Uncle Microsoft and John too?" He said excitingly as I could hear his little feet running around the wood floors.

" You will have to wait and see. Now Baby, I have to get going, already? You just remember to tell Nana what I told you, alright?" I said as I started to drag my suitcase out of my room.

" Alrighty Mommy!" I could hear him nodding as he did so.  
" I love you Andy-Roo." I smiled from the top of the stairs as I looked down to the bottom to see that Sherlock had left me his jacket.

" I love you too Mommy!" Andy said as I could hear him hang up on me. I placed the phone into Sherlock's jacket as I wrapped it around my body as I placed on some old sunglasses onto my face and a floppy hair onto my head, and drug the large suitcase outside and into the real world.

The walk was a long distance away, good to keep anyone off of my trail by taking side roads and alleyways that most would never dream about taking. The streets go busier and busier as I walked into the central of London. Down the middle of a busy street sat my beautiful Mustang, the getaway car, I moved faster as I made it into my office to see Sarah smiled from her desk as she looked up to see me walking in and nearly jumped out and around her desk to help me. She took off my glasses and hat and started to instantly check over my body like a concerned little sister. I lightly moved my hands around each side of her cheeks and kissed her forehead lightly as I looked down to her and smiled. She looked better than she had the last time that I had seen her, but she still looked like hell – mostly from the worry lines that were under her eyes – but the smile that washed over her face seemed like it took all of that away from her as she walked back over to her desk.

" You smell of Mister Holmes, Miss Adler." Sarah stated.

" You are getting into some business that you should have never found out to begin with, Sarah. Forget all about Mister Holmes. For all that you know, he is still dead and he will remain that until your last breath. Now Sarah, give me my car keys and then take the rest of the day off. I will lock up and I will not be back for a few days. Come back in the morning and stay till . . .noon, until I return." I grinned as I could see the smile burst onto her face.

" Yes Miss Adler!" She exclaimed as she dug into her desk and pulled out my keys, rushing them to me as she went to the coat hanger and pulled off her coat and purse as she made her way to the door she looked back at me for only a moment. " Are you sure that there is nothing else that you need from me, Miss Alder?"

" No Sarah, have a good day and if anyone asks you have not seen me since Jim had come in." She nodded as she opened the door and walked off, from the bottom of the stairs I could hear her say a few words and I knew that the boys were here. I placed my hair and sunglasses back onto their places and walked out to meet them.

" Well, lets go boys." I smiled as I locked up the door and pulled my suitcase to my car.

" When did he get you _this _one?" John smiled as I opened the trunk and threw my suitcase into the trunk as I turned and looked to him.

" It's an early wedding present if I do not recall. My new Mustang Shelby." I smiled as I lightly caressed the back of it.

" Pretty red color." John shrugged as he threw his duffel bag into the trunk as well.

" Ruby red." I smiled as I looked to Sherlock and saw that he also had packed and I went to him and took the bag off of his shoulder and placed it into the trunk and slammed it shut. " Sherlock where on earth are you going?" I laughed as he went to the driver side door and looked in.

" _American cars._" Sherlock muttered as John and I both smiled and Sherlock moved to the other door as I tucked myself into the car.

Our journey had started without a hitch. We were off and I could not find a single car that was following us for awhile, when I did find someone that even _seemed _like they were following us I would floor my car and take us onto a different direction from where we had been going. It was honestly fun to reeve up the engine and to hear John in the backseat mutter to himself as he would hold onto whatever he could find to keep him within his seat. Every now and then Sherlock's hand would fall into mine on the clutch and I would turn and smile to him as I would allow my thumb to rub over his knuckles and would feel myself blush. It was still hard to think that we were together in some way, that we had ever been more than this before, that Sherlock was letting his walls down with me while there were others even near us.

" Have either of you thought of a way to tell Andrew yet?" John asked from the backseat as I kept my eyes on the road.

" That's all on Sherlock." I stated as I turned off an exit and started to take more off the beaten path roads once again.

" I have thought of it." Sherlock stated from his place looking out the window.

" John, did you bring your gun with you?" I asked as I looked through the mirror.

" Of course he did." Sherlock sighed.

" Why?" John asked as he turned to look out the back window.

" Because I believe that we are being followed." I stated as I slammed on the gas and shifted gears.

" Christ!" John said as he once again grabbed onto whatever he could find.  
" Yep, we're being followed." I got worried as they followed us just as fast. " Hold one to whatever you can, this is about to get a little fast and furious." I smiled as I loved this part of my car.


	12. Chapter 12

" That's it, we're fucked." John said from the backseat as I looked in the mirror and saw that they were starting to gain a little more on us than I really liked them to be.

" Only if you think like that a little more. John, if anything happens, I need you to be the shooter because no matter how much I would love to do those switching car positions and me shooting everyone in sight, I don't think either of you know how to drive this puppy." I sighed as I looked back once again and saw that they were getting closer and I spun the car around a sharp corner that would give us a few moments and slammed my foot on the gas.

" How fast are we going?" John stammered out as he looked around.

" Don't ask." I muttered as I focused on the road.

" A hundred and two." Sherlock said in his calm tone as he starred out the window as if nothing was happening at all. " Take this next road to the left and then an intimidate right."

" You know where we are?" I asked as I shifted gears to turn and could hear my tires sequel.

" No." Sherlock smiled as I could see that the road that we had been one before the chase was right in front of us. " But I could see the highway from the road back there and noted that we were going in a loop."

" You're fucking brilliant. Now go back to cop watching." I laughed as I looked back and saw no black cars behind us and floored it back onto the highway.

We had to stop for lunch many miles away from our last encounter with our stalkers and I was on the edge all the way up to Amelia's large house in the middle of the woods. It was really a beautiful place where it seems like you are in the middle of no where just to find out that you are only about twenty minutes away from town. A beautiful all white house with a wrap-around porch that any southern bell would love to have. There were toys that seemed to never end because of how much Amelia spoiled her only grandson, though she would never tell you that she actually did. Smoke was coming from the fireplace and I smiled as I got out of the car and could smell it through the chilly air. This was a place that I could see myself growing old in, a place that even had a little taste of home to it. It seemed like every damn light in the house was on as I popped the trunk and started to take everyone's items out of it.

" Home sweet home, huh Sherlock?" I smiled as I nudged him lightly in the side as I took my hat and sunglasses off of my head and threw them into the drivers seat.

" _Sure_." Sherlock hissed as he looked to me and could see the smile forming on my face.

" Common Sherlock, this is a bloody amazing place to grow up in, with so much around you! So much. . . . wildlife and freedom!" I smiled as I opened my arms and did a little spin around.

" Stop that." Sherlock sighed as he shook his head.

" Besides, there would not have been enough murders out here for him!" John snickered as he walked beside of me and onto the porch.

" That always had been true." Sherlock sighed as he looked at the home that raised him.

His inner child seemed to come out just for a moment as he touched the railing on the stairs and saw all of the toys that were covering most of the porch. The way that the woods creaked as dusk and made the whole life around us seem to darken in a way that any boy would have found mysterious and wonderful, not to mention that we were talking about Sherlock here, it would be something that would have been fully explored by the age of eleven at the most. I smiled as I could think about running back through those woods like I have with Andy a few times with Sherlock and him telling me all of the different places that he and Mycroft used to hide and play and even fight. It was something that I always wanted to know more about was his childhood because it was something that not even Mycroft would talk much about without cutting to something else before I would have a chance to ask any really questions.

" Well, here goes nothing. I hope that you have figured out what you are going to tell him." I sighed as I looked around and rung the doorbell, knowing full well that I could have walked right in, but that would not have been as fun.

" Mommy!" Andrew screamed from within the house somewhere and I could hear the sound of little feet running through the house.

" Andrew, Andrew do not open that door! Get back here you little rascal!" Amelia called after the boy and all I could do was giggle and shake my head a bit.

" Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Andrew called from the other side of the door and I lightly knocked out it playfully in different places as he did the same from the other side.

" Andy! Andy! Andy!" I laughed as I called out from my side of the door. " Little one, little one, wont you let me in?"

" Shall we let her in, Andy?" Amelia said as I kept knocking in different places.

" She's not the only one out here!" John butted in with one knock right in the middle of the door.

" Who goes there?" Andrew called like a guard watching the kingdom from above.

" Just go with this, I get this most of the time when I come over here it's a game that we play." I shrugged to John's smile.

" It is I, you knightly hood, Doctor John Watson." John shook his head in a laugh as he looked to me. " I cannot believe that you have me doing this."  
" Have a little fun and let loose for once John!" I whispered to him as I knocked on the door. " And it is I, your knightly hood, Princess Guinevere, at your service. We also have a commoner with us, your knightly hood, that would like to speak with you." I smiled as I looked back to Sherlock who seemed amused.

" I don't knock Andy, it seemed as wee bit shady to me." Amelia said the the boy.

" Did I mention that we came on an American Mustang that is brand new off of the lot?" I smiled as I knew my son was a huge car fan.

" Let them in!" Andy screamed as I could see his little hands trying to work at the doorknob. " Mommy!" Andy screamed as I picked him into my arms and spun him around.

" Oh my Andy! How I have missed you!" I smiled as I planted as big kiss right on his forehead. " You have grown since I saw you last! Oh my baby!" I smiled as I placed my fingers through his curls

" It's true." Amelia called as I looked back to her and then to see that she was starring at Sherlock. " I did not want to believe it when Mycroft told me, I thought that you would have the heart to call and tell me of all people that you were alive."

" Well I had higher plans than making a phone call to you, besides the call would have cost you _so _much." Sherlock sighed as he looked at his mother with a rather mean look.

" Sherlock!" I hissed as Andy's head shot up and looked to the man that was standing behind me.

" I knew it!" He said as he eyes light up as he squirmed from my arms and stood in front of his own father.

" Knew. . . what?" I said as I looked at Amelia and starred at her. " _What?_"

" He has had his. . . thoughts about the whole thing." Amelia said as she tried to shrug away from me a I turned to look at her.

" How much did you _tell _my baby about his fathers death!? He's only a boy Amelia!" I hissed as I looked to her. " He should barely know what the word death means, let alone have a damn theory that his father is still alive and living! Are you. . . are you insane?!" I got a bit closer to the woman as John's hand pulled me back.

" Ladies. . ." John said in a friendlier tone as he tried to pull us away from one another.

" It was not like you were around enough to tell him what you wanted him to believe in because of your damn boyfriend is why my son had to go into hiding to begin with and make us all think that he was dead!" Amelia said as she stuck her finger out to me.

" My. . . my boyfriend. You are mad, you know that! I think that it's time for Sherlock and fucking Mycroft to put you into a home, you bloody woman. If you seem to think that I would pick anyone over your son to be mine then you are off your rocker and need to hop back onto it before someone comes along and throws you into it! It's not like I have very much choice, unless you wanted you grandson to be dead like I _thought _that your son was, no thanks to you." I spat at her as John's hand gripped tighter onto my shoulder.

" Ladies!" John shouted as he spun me around to see that Andrew and Sherlock were hand-in-hand and walking through the grass and into the woods that were around.

" Well . . . this is going better than I thought that it would." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around my body.

" Much." Amelia smiled as she placed her hand into my shoulder.

" What?!" John asked as he looked to the two of us with a look that seemed like we each had four heads.

We smiled and watched as we could hear the sounds of Andy laughing like the child that he was and that way that he would shriek as Sherlock would throw him in the air and see Andy kicking and screaming in the air and yelling for Sherlock to throw him higher and higher each time. As John went inside to help Amelia finish up with dinner, all I could do was smile as I looked at to two of them, who were almost identical from the back minus the height, and smiled as I watched them run around chasing one another and the smile that was on Sherlock's face seemed to be priceless as they placed till it was fully dark and even after that they did not come in. I stayed seated to the porch swing and smiled as I listened to the two of them laughing and playing with one another in the grass. It was something that I wanted to keep with me for the rest of time. It was something that I just wanted to have with me forever, That smile on Sherlock's face. . . it was something that I hoped that I would never forget in all of my life. All I could do was smile and place my head on the house as I listened to them and hoped that Amelia would never come out and tell us that dinner was ready. . . but all things have to come to an end.

" Boys! Dinner's ready!" Amelia called out as she sighed and moved to sit next to me on the swing. " It feels like just yesterday I was calling that with Mycroft and Sherlock . . . now I am doing it for Sherlock and his _son_. . . is son that will be starting school soon enough. . . oh how the years have flown by."

" I remember my mamma calling out to me and Irene yelling that supper was ready each night was would would come in, a fresh sunburn kissed onto our skin and dirt from head to toe - you have to remember that this was before we cared about what _any _boy thought of us - and sometimes we would come in we would sneak real quite to our daddies favorite sitting chair and we would put a frog or anything small enough and we'd put it into his chair." I laughed as I could see two silhouettes coming towards us through the night. " We were horrible kids."

" Don't give Andy any idea. . . and a better though, don't give _Sherlock _any ideas." Amelia smiled as she stood from her place and placed her hands on her hips and gave a glare to the boys that could have sent a chill through even the most stone-hearted man. " And what do you two have to say for yourselves for coming in so late! We were out here worried sick about you two!"

" So worried!" I nodded from my place on the swing as I tired to hide my smile.

" Now go right inside and wash up for dinner you two! I will not have you coming to my table looking like that!" Amelia said as she took her right hand off of her hip and pointed it right to the door.

" Aw but Nana, you are going to make me take a bath after dinner anyway, why can't I just wash up then?" Andrew moaned as he stopped before the door.

" Andy you heard you grandmother, now go off and wash up!" I demanded as I looked to him and he sighed and started to walk into the house.

" Don't think that just because you are not his age anymore that it does not go for you as well Sherlock Holmes! You get in that bathroom and you wash up too! You look like you could use a very strong bath anyway!" Amelia stomped her foot on the ground as I laughed.

" Oh he could and you do no want to know how I mean it." I smiled as I could see Sherlock's face turning red from his neck up.

" Sherlock, you are using protection aren't you! Though I love my grandson, I do not need to be taking care of another one!" Amelia shrieked as she followed Sherlock into the house and I sighed as I stood from the swing and walked into the house and seemed to be larger from the inside.

Dinner seemed like it would never end that night because Amelia must have been working all day long to make sure that all of our favorites were cooked for the dinner that we had. From John's favorite drink, to my deep fried chicken, to Sherlock's favorite apple-blueberry pie, to Andy's favorite mean ever – home made mac n' cheese, I swear the kid will turn yellow with how much that he eats that junk. We did not speak much through the dinner one because of how amazing the meal was and secondly because all we could do was listen to Andrew talk about everything that anything that he could think about under the sun that Sherlock did not _know _about the child. His eyes would light up when he spoke and his little hands would try to keep up with the words that were coming from his little mouth that was going a mile a minute.

" And I play the keys too! I really like doing that, it is really fun, Nana told me that you play music too, not the keys though, you like to play something else, which is stupid. . ." Andy went on as I smiled and placed my hand onto Sherlock's thigh and smiled to him,

" He means to say that he plays the piano." I whispered to him as he nodded. " Andy, I think that it's time for you to go get washed up for bed, you have had a long day, and I knight like you needs his sleep." I smiled as I reached over the table and nuzzled his hair with my hand softly. " Go on now, a quick bath and then I'll come in and tell you a bedtime story. Tomorrow's gonna be fun!" I winked to him as his eyes widened.

" Can I ride in the backwards car?!" Andy bounces up and down in his seat as he smiled to me.

" I'll think about it." I laughed as he bounded for the bathroom with the hopes of driving in the Mustang in the morning.

" You know that he will be up by the break of dawn to drive around in that thing." Amelia shook her head with a smile as she started to clear up the table.

" Before the break of dawn, if I wake up to see sunlight in my room it will be a good day!" I laughed as I started to help her take care of everything.

" You two boys should go off and shower as well. Sherlock, you can take the one in. . . well I guess you can call it _yours and Guinevere's _room, and John you can take the master bath if you would like to." Amelia waved her hand as she left for the kitchen with plates staked above her head.

" Maybe I'll come and join." I smiled as I kissed Sherlock's ear lightly and moved to the kitchen with Amelia.

" You really love him, don't you?" Amelia smiled as she nearly threw all of the dishes right into the suds and water in the sink.

" More than I have loved a man before." I blushed as I looked back through the doorway. " He treats me so well, he takes care of me as much as I will allow him to, he. . . well he acts like he loves me as well, he's good to me and I love him for it. He has also blessed me with Andrew." I smiled as I looked to Amelia. " I could never say that I would want to have a child with another man than your son, Amelia, he is the only one that I will ever love."

" Good." Amelia nodded as she looked back to the dishes. " Your make-up is starting to fade on your eye. He did it again, didn't he?" She knew about Jim and what he could do to the three of us just by what he did to my body.

" He'll do it again and worse if he ever finds out about what I have been keeping here." I sighed as I looked to the stairs. " I'm going upstairs and getting on my nightclothes, it's been one hell of a day." I smiled as she gave a caring smile – one of the only ones that I see during the whole day is right before bed – and walked up and into the bedroom that I always slept in and noted that Sherlock had brought up my suitcase as well.

Bedtime stories went over well, with a little help here and there from Sherlock's commentary to make Andrew laugh most of the night through the story and then it was finally time for the grown ups to get some sleep as well. I slipped into a little lacy babydoll and instantly crawled into bed, I could not even think about being sexy as I pulled my hair up into a tight braid around my head and flopped into the thousands of pillows that Amelia kept on this king sized bed. I smiled as I could feel the large and strong hands of Sherlock wrapping around my waist and pulling me into his bare chest as I nuzzled under his chin and smiled as I could feel him playing with my hair. This would be the second night that Sherlock would get a good nights sleep in god knows how long and all I could do was smile as I held onto him through the night. But it seemed to early when I heard the call of my phone ringing in the night.  
" _Guinevere!_" Sherlock called out, dragging me out of unconsciousness as I groaned and opened my eyes.

" What?!" I groaned as I started to hear the music and felt my heart drop as I knew what it was; Stayin' Alive. " Fuck!" I called out as I looked around to find that it was three in the morning.

" What could he want?" Sherlock questioned more to himself.

" Quite!" I hissed as I looked down to it and was just about to answer when Amelia came storming into the room.

" Is he in here with you!?" She cried as I could see the tears washing down her face.

" He? Who?" I asked as I saw Andrew's favorite stuffed animal in her hands.

" No!" Sherlock roared as he looked at the toy.

" Fuck!" I cried out as I looked to my phone. " No, no,no!"

" What's going on in here?" John groaned through his tiredness at the door.

" Moriarty kidnapped Andrew!" Sherlock yelled.


	13. Chapter 13

" Okay, everyone shut the fuck up!" I yelled as I hit the answer button and simply listened.

" Put me on speaker." Jim demanded from the other side of the phone.

" Why on earth should I do that?" I said through my teeth as I looked at my feet.

" Well I mean fine, don't do the simplest of things that I tell you to do, I mean after all we both know that I have your son here in some remote place and if you ever want to see him again _I _would do what I say, but if you don't then I guess that you can find him on the news a few years from now. . . oh how I can see it now: ' missing child found in cement basement ' or no. . . no ' child washed up on shore with both eyes missing ' how does that sound my _Guine_?" Jim played with me as I could feel the panic wash over me once again as I took in a deep breath.

" Fine . . . just. . . just don't hurt him okay? I will do anything that you say. . . .please. . . . just don't hurt him. . . he's only a baby. . . please-"

" Just put me on speaker!" Jim demanded as I did and looked placed the phone on my leg.

" It's on." I said as I looked around to see that everyone was standing still as if they were statues.

" _Good morning Sherlock! _Long time no see! How I have missed our little chats and games . . . really you do not know how much I have missed those games of ours. . ." I looked to Sherlock to see that he was only seconds from saying something as I placed my fingers on his lips. " Come now Guine,, do you really think that I do now have that place being watched right at this very moment?" I dropped my fingers and looked to find that the window was only opened a crack.

" I have seen the damage that you have been doing in my absence." Sherlock broke the silence.

" Do you like the work that I have done on her body since the last you have seen in fully? From my calculations the last time that you saw her in the way that you have lately would have been when you. . . you _made _this little brat. I have to be honest with you, Sherlock, I really did not think that you had it in you. . . I mean with her sister maybe, she was so much more near your age and so. . . much more _extraordinary_. That's why I chose her for you, but I guess that I did not knows your _type _after all. Shocking though, you two both fly back from somewhere in the fucking US at around the same time and then it seems like my dear Guine starts to have a little obsession for you. She helps out watching your every movement for me and becomes one of my top people. .. till she fucks me over. Then I had to give her a babysitter. . . Seb." That name sent chills down my spine as I looked away from all of them.

" Oh I see. . . so I wasn't just a _toy _for him. . . good to know." I muttered and I could hear Jim laugh.

" You were one of my best, little Guine, till you let love get in the way of everything." Jim said through the phone.

" What can I say, ex-Virgin is a charmer." I shrugged with a faint smile.

" Oh how I know that to be so. . . oh and before it slips my mind. . . how have you been my dear Johnny boy? I hear that you are to be betrothed soon!" Jim clapped his hands together.

" That's true." John nearly growled from his place feet away.

" Maybe I should go and get something for the two of you. . . . maybe stop in on my way through town and give it to her myself. Seeing as you are out of town for the time being I can see this going very well for your dear-"

" Do not touch her! She has nothing to do with this!" John yelled, causing Amelia to jump from her place.

" Jim, keep her out of this!" I said in a more calm tone as I looked to John. " This is between me and you, a bad worker and her boss, no one else needs to get hurt in this and no one else needs to be brought in. You name the place and I can promise you without a doubt I will be there."

" Well you see that's where you're so wrong. See without Sherlock, there would be no brat that I would have to be carrying around with me all night long who keeps _crying _and _crying. _Without John, this child would have never been born so once again I would have be dragging him along with me all night. So you see, they both have everything to do with this. I could also drag dear old Amelia into this by saying without her Sherlock would have never been born but see I admire her so much for doing that but I could also say that without her, I would have known about the boy so much quicker. But I wont bring an old lady into the picture when she is already dying." This caught both mine and Sherlock's attention as we both popped our heads up from the phone and looked to Amelia who was at the door.

" _Dying_?" Sherlock asked, almost too stunned to speak.

" _Ohhh. _You have not told them, dear Mummy? Well shall we do this now or-"  
" Where is my grandson?" Amelia shut Jim up for just a moment and made us all come back to what we were actually here for.

" Impatient I see. I guess like mother like son. Or like sisters as it would be the case in Irene and Guine. Seems like when one was not with Sherlock the other was! I could never have my full staff working at the same time!" Jim said smugly.

" Where is he? Where do you want the three of us to meet you?" I took in another gulp of air as I reached out and took Sherlock's hand.

" Hmm. . . I was thinking of meeting at the hospital morgue. This is where everything started now isn't it. Where John and Sherlock met. Where I met both John and Sherlock. But this will also be the end for you two. . . the real end this time. I hope that you have made a will out. Really I do because this child should not have to go on crumbs for the rest of his life. . ."

" Where?" Sherlock demanded through the phone.

" Tomorrow night. Nine o'clock sharp. Don't keep me waiting. Guine can tell you what I do when people keep me waiting, or if you don't want to take her answer. . . well then use your dull imaginations." I could see the smile on Jim's face as he talked/

" _Tomorrow night?_" I allowed the panic to come out as I looked from Sherlock to John.

" Toodaloo!" Jim said and then the phone went dead.

I got up from the bed and started to pace around the room, griping to my hair and thinking out loud on all of the different things that I had to do- all of the different ways that this thing could out and found myself within minutes bawling my eyes out and wrapping my arms around my whole body and just looking around the room to see everyone else yelling at one another. John saying how he would not allow for just Sherlock to go on this mission alone – because we all know how that ended the last time that he did something that involved him and Jim in, or more like _on, _the hospital together – Sherlock screaming back at him how he would not allow John to risk his life like this when he has a family to think about himself and then turning and yelling at Amelia for not telling him that she was _dying _and then Amelia screaming at him that she did not find a good time to tell him because she thought he was _dead _and then because her grandson was in the area.

" Everyone shut the hell up!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as they all looked to me. " My son- our son – hell your fucking godson, is out there scared and alone out there and god knows what Jim is doing to him, what he is giving to the boy, I mean he's afraid of the dark! We need to find him out before he finds us and soon!" I had them all stunned.

" We are not bringing anyone else into this Guinevere! He is a lunatic who is ready to kill us all because he can and he will! I will now allow anyone else to die!" Sherlock stated as John scuffed.

" That has _always _been your way hasn't it? If it means that you have to risk your life that is just fine and peachy but once it involves risking anyone elses then no way of even thinking about it? Are you nuts! We can use a little help right about now!" John yelled and they went right back to fighting. I rolled my eyes and finally, finally got angry.

Jim had just declared war on his life and his people when he took my son. I did not care how I was going to get Andy back and who I was going to have to kill or throw under a bus to get him back. I did not know what John or Sherlock were yelling at one another and to be honest I did not give a rats ass about them at that moment as I threw clothes around the room out of my suitcase and pulled on a pair of tight jeans, a red shirt, and my leather jacket. I placed a pack of cigarettes into my back jean pocket along with my lighter. As I turned I could see that Amelia was starring very intently at me from across the room as I placed one last cig between my lips and light in up right in the middle of her house, which she had always hated before, and blew the smoke right into the boys face as I went to the mirror. My hair looked like fucking hell as I threw it into a tight bun and put on a bit of lipstick before moving back to my phone and flipping through contacts before finally stopping on one and hitting the call button.

" Do you know what time it is in Belin right now my _dear _sister?" Irene groaned through the phone as if she had just been woken.

" Do I sound like I give a fucking care in the world about an hours difference between your time and mine, especially when that means that you got an hour more sleep than I fucking have, my dear _sister? _Now do you think that I would have called you at such an early time if it were not got something fucking important?" I hissed through the phone as Sherlock stopped fighting with John and looked to me.

" What is it?" Irene said in a very serious tone.

" It's finally happened." I sighed as I took in another deep breath. " He took Andy."

" Right from under your noise? _Amazing_." Irene said.

" Do not get her tied up in this as well!" Sherlock demanded.

" I will be on the next flight that I can get on to London." Irene stated as if she heard him.

" Thank you." I smiled as I looked to Sherlock and then to Amelia and smiled. " Amelia dear, I think that I will be borrowing your Glock for the night." Amelia nearly ran out of the room to fetch it.

" What do you think that you are going to do?" John asked as he finally looked to me. " Go in there and shoot up the whole place?"

" No, I think that I am going to waltz in there, take back my son and along the way, hey why not kill the man that took my son and made my life a fucking hell to begin with!" I yelled as I shook my head to try and get all of the anger out of it.

" I do not think that you are going to be going anywhere." Sherlock said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. " In the state that you are in, with the way that Jim has you all rattled up. You should not be going anywhere."  
" Fuck you. While you two just stand here and fight with one another all night long I am going to get me some people that will help me through this and help me track down my son and his kidnapper." I said as I smacked Sherlock's hand away from me and John smiled.

" I'm with her on this one. What can I do?" John said as he looked around the room and also saw the window.

" You still have that gun on you?" I smiled as he nodded and pulled it out of the back of his pants. " Thank fucking god we have a paranoid ex-soldier on our hands." I laughed as I looked to the sky almost as Amelia came back in holding the gun as if it was about to go off.

" Here. Take it an shoot this fucker right in the head for me." Amelia said as she handed me the gun.

" Amelia!" I smiled as she shrugged.

" Do you even know how to use that thing?" Sherlock questioned as I scoffed and smiled.

" Shall I give you a demonstration on how well I can use. . . _this _weapon?" I asked as they nodded as I walked over to the window, threw it opened, aimed, and fired to a trained gunmen in the the tree a few yards away.

" Wow." John said as he came to the window and looked to the ground to find that there was now a body lying there.

" Get dressed. We need to get out of here. Amelia take your car and drive it as fast as you possibly can to Mycroft's. Tell him everything and tell him to tell no one, he seems pretty good at doing that. Here, take this with you. . . just in case." I smiled as I walked to my suitcase and pulled out a stun gun and a can of pepper spray. " They will keep you pretty safe. I will call Mycroft and tell him that if he can to make sure that no police stop us for the next day or so. . . should give us enough time."

" Let me get just on some clothes and I will be out of her faster than you can think about me doing it!" Amelia said and she was already out of the room.

" Good. Now that we are alone. . . John you go and get everything off of the body that you can. They will have someone coming in to take his shift soon and by then we have to be out of here and driving to London as fast as we can. There will be a car down the road a way, they always keep the keys in the car because they're fucking idiots! I'll drive you there and then you take the car and we're out of here quicker than lightening. Sherlock, you ride with John. If any police come up and try to pull you over. . . well then we will have to go Smokey the Bandit on them and I will drive them away. We'll have to meet up someplace that Jim will never think that we will go to though. . ."

" Mollys." Sherlock stated as he had not a care in the world as he stripped down and started to put on his newer clothing.

" No. If Jim found out that you were alive already then he has known for awhile about you and Molly. I don't give a damn if you lived with her for a day or the whole damn time. We will not be going there. . . but where?" I sighed as I looked around to the ground.

" Mycroft?" John asked.

" No, we're sending Amelia there besides they will be thinking of it. They will have all of my houses fucking surrounded." That's when it hit me and I must have gotten a mad smile on my face as I looked to Sherlock and John.

" What? Why is she looking like that?" John looked to Sherlock and then back to me.

" Someplace that not even Jim would think that we would stoop that low to go. Someplace that would not be surrounded by cops because it will have a cop right then and there! Oh how brilliant is this idea!" I smiled as I looked to them. " I know that you will not like it though."  
" No. We will not be going there!" Sherlock growled as he looked to me.

" Oh hell fucking yeah we will!" I smiled as I looked to John. " We're going to one Sergeant Donovan's house. Besides. . . she owes me a few things and if that doesn't work well then I'll remind her of some interesting pictures I have with her that you would just not believe!" I smiled as I placed my new gun into the went of my back and into my jeans as Sherlock and John started to move around getting ready to leave

I packed as much as I could into a little purse that I had brought with me and nodded as I looked around to find that I was finally able to pack as much minimal amount of things as possibly in a timely fashion. I moved back down to the kitchen and started to text important people to tell them where I was and what was happening – Greg in the north to tell him to get his ass to London and quick, Donovan telling her that I would not be able to make it this weekend – which meant to opposite – Mycroft telling him that his mother was going to be dropping in very soon, and finally one to Irene telling her how much I loved her if I did not live through this. As I was just about to shut off my phone though, a call came through that sent chills through my spine. I looked down and noted that the caller was Seb and looked around and called for John who instantly came running.

" You have your laptop with you?" He nodded as he rummaged through his things that he had brought with him and pulled it out and it was already on. " Search to find where this number is right now. Where he is – Jim is."

" If it means that we can find Andrew, I will do just about anything." He nodded as he took down the number and started to work away at the computer. I felt my whole heart sink into my stomach as I pressed answer.

" You should know before you even _speak_ that when I find you, I will not have any regrets in putting a bullet into your brain, just like I will show no mercy to your boyfriend." I hissed as I looked blankly to the cabinets.

" Good, I deserve to die for what I have done in the past. I just. . . I . . . I wanted you to know that I am on your side and well. . . I want to help you." I nearly gasped as I heard him say these words.


	14. Chapter 14

So many things ran through my head as I sat there with John trying to find out where Seb was. I wanted to trust and believe in him, really I did, but I knew that I could never do such a thing. I mean I wanted to because of how much we had been through in the past I mean I thinks that we are in love but I also knew that it would never have worked out and in the end on of us would have had a bullet in our skulls. I was conflicted with this man and he knew it and so did Jim which is why he must have been doing this to begin with. I could not take the chance and do anything about this and I could not risk my sons life by going on anything that he was going to say to me. . . I could not risk anything else than I already have with this kid, he has already lost too much because of me. I looked to John and he just nodded to me, it was searching.

" You have a minute to tell me everything that you know and then I am hanging up on you. Do you understand me?" I asked as if I was talking to a child.

" Yes." Sebastian stated.

" Go." I sighed as I rested my head onto my hand.

" I cannot say that I know if Jim has the child with him or not but once you have him away from Jim I can tell you that I will have a bullet put through his head. . . I cannot stand to see you sad, really I can't, and I know that if your own flesh and blood gets hurt. . . well you would not be able to stand it. I cannot have that. The last thing I knew about the child is that Jim was taking him to a candy store to get some sweets – but he is not going to do anything to the kid, seems like he likes him a bit – and then I do not know where they were going from there. Jim says that he will not do anything to the kid and that he assured to me-"  
" Do you believe that?" I questioned with a small hint of hope coming to my heart.

" Yes, I really do think that he does not want to hurt the kid but I mean he will if he has to to get a message across. He knows about Sherlock and he knows about Irene, we have known that she is still alive since Sherlock saved her and she has not gone off our radar since. We have known about the kid for a year now and we have just been waiting for Sherlock to come back into the picture to use it against him. This really has nothing to do with you, Guine, it's about Sherlock. You are Jim's favorite pet and he will only hurt you and never kill you and he knows just as well as I do that killing the kid would kill you. Jim just wants Sherlock to suffer and I. . . I do not know what that has in store for you and him."

" What if one of the only ways to hurt Sherlock is by killing me. . .or the boy?" I asked as I could feel all of my hope slipping away with the silence.

" Then the kid will die first. . . he'll make you suffer." Seb sighed and I could hear the stress in his voice. " But if there is anything that I can do to stop that then I will take every measure that I can."

" You know that he will put a hit out on you too then? Right?" I asked as I looked to the laptop.

" Yes, I really do. But I want this done and over with, I want to have a normal life someplace, to have a family – a wife and some kids to call my own – I. . . I want to be free of his bastard." I could hear the stone heart within him breaking. " Even if it means killing him."

" This must be really tough for you, Seb." I whispered as the laptop make a light noise and an address popped up.

" You do not know how easy this will be." Sebastian stated.

" Promise me with all of your heart and life within you that if you have a shot out on Jim Moriarty that you will take it no matter if I am in the way or not. If it involves me that you will take it and if it involves my child that you will not take it." I said as I looked to John and smiled.

" I promise you and I will take the shot unless he has your child." Sebastian stated and I nodded.

" Good. See you soon." I smiled as I hung up the phone and instantly turned it off.

I smiled as I noted that he was still at our home in London and nodded to John. It was time for us to head off to London, it was time to get this life over with and to state a new someplace where we would all be safe. Sherlock had brought me and John to the same life and I would not allow this to go apart. When this was all over with we would all be going out to Vegas and having a double wedding if it killed me and that was final in my head. We were all going to live out the rest of our lives in some stupid fly-through state in the middle of the US where Jim would have a hard enough time sending people out there to find us and Sherlock would have to settle with having a low-key job working as a farmer or a fisher or a stay at home dad for all I cared about, as long as he was say and was not always in the papers for his case work I would not care. I took in a long breath as Sherlock finally came down from the stairs and for once he looked stressed.

There were bags under his eyes and his clothes were wrinkled, his shirt untucked, and his hair was a mess. I smiled as he rubbed his face and tried to put on a brave face for me and I nodded to him as I grabbed my things and started to move towards him at the doorway. It was going to be a very long time for us until we were back in a safe house like this and we both knew it. If we lived through this it would be a pretty long time until we would have much time for settling just to make sure that Jim would not find us instantly and we both knew that too. Sherlock wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his frame as I took in the scent of his clothing, his cologne, his deodorant, ran my fingers through the curls in his hair, and finally took in all of his face from creases at the corners of his lips to his breath taking eyes. I could see that Sherlock was also doing the same to me and I blushed a bit and looked at my shoes as he lightly laughed at me.

" What?" I muttered as I did not dare look up at him.

" A dominatrix, blushing and acting like a school girl while a man looks at her, I thought that I would never see the day." Sherlock smiled as he lifted my head to look at him and his smile made me smile a bit.

" There is still so much that even you do not know about me, the man who can know all by a first glance." I smiled back as he leaned in a softly kissed my lips.

" And I cannot wait till the day where you let me in to that brain of your and show me all of the secrets that you have been hiding for so long." He whispered as John coughed from behind us.

" Oh! Right!" I shook my head and tried to pull away but Sherlock would not allow it as I looked from him to John. " We must get going anyway, we have to make it to London and get all set up and make sure that everything is planned for tomorrow. Now remember, if someone tries to pull you over, I will be there to detour them off of you, get to Donovan's house. I will get there eventually." I said as I looked to the both of them and they nodded.

" I'll drive." John stated as he looked to Sherlock and he nodded.

" Good because I am going along with Guinevere. Every good Bonnie needs her Clyde." Sherlock said as he smiled to me.

" No. You are not coming along with me you fool! You are going with John and that is final, I need to go alone so you can either walk or go with John but you are not staying in my 'Stang." I smiled as he looked to me and I knew I was not going to do this alone.

" Oh no. He has that look on him." John smiled as he looked from me to Sherlock, even he knew that I was no match for him. " He will not take no for an answer and we both know that you will crack before he does." I laughed as I looked to him.

" You are going to be a distraction. Now get in the car with John." I said as I broke his grip from me and started to run to my car.

" Well that's one way to do it." John smiled as he kept on walking down the road.

" Remember what I told you two!" I yelled as I jumped into my car and took off down the road where I found the other person's car just sitting there.

The boys came about ten minutes later, Sherlock looking like he was about to shoot someone and John happier than a pig in shit. I nodded to them as they got into the dead mans car and started it up with John driving. We were all set to go and I took off as fast a so could going down the side roads and onto the highway were John came up from behind and got in front of me so that I could watch everything that was going on around us. We did not stop of lunch and the only times that we spoke or stopped was getting gas from place to place as we started to make our way back into the big city in record time. It's funny how when you are expecting someone to come out and put something in your way when nothing happens as if someone is making sure that nothing goes bad, I mean yes, we had Greg helping up with the police, but traffic seemed a bit. . . dead, the highway was almost empty and the side roads had no one and I stayed right behind John the whole time. It scared me.

I kept my new weapon close to me as we parked a few roads away from our new safe house and was the first one into the house as Sherlock and John pulled up behind me. We made it by noon and I took in a deep breath as I noted that Donovan had made sure to pull all of the blinds in the house before we got there. Before she could say anything to Sherlock I gave her a very threatening look because she _knew _what I could do while I was getting paid and that made her afraid of what I could do when I was angry at someone. I had never been able to see these two in the same room before but I have heard from John that they can act pretty nasty to one another and even worse when one is just a room away from one anther. I took in as deep of a breath as I could as I looked around and saw that nothing had changed since the last time that I had made a house call for this woman and that even the smell of the house had not changed from the lavender candles that she loved using.

" What can I do to help?" She asked as I finally took on my coat and set it onto a dinning room chair.

" Stay out of our way and make sure that not leave this house, answer the doors, or the phones. Do not go onto the computers and stay away from the windows. Other than that, have fun Sally-Bear." I winked to her as she smiled and walked away.

" Well lemme know if you need _anything_." She from the door and made her way back upstairs to what I knew would be her room.

" You two seem. . .rather. . . friendly." John stated giving me the _look_.

" _Sally-Bear_?" Sherlock more of mocked than questioned.

" Shut it and yes, it pays to have a job in the way that I do. She and I. . . we have. . . well she has called on my. . . credentials before and I have more than agreed to help her when she has needed it. She knows what I can do and what I will do and she loves every moment of it. Rather fun if you ask me." I smiled as I moved my hand through the purple candle that was sitting so perfectly on the table.

" _Ouch_." Sherlock smiled playfully as he watched my fingers.

" What?" John asked as he looked from me to Sherlock to me fingers and then figured it out. " Oh. . . oh god. Gross."

" Like I said. Fun."

It seemed like days before night finally fell around us, we had loaded and unloaded guns and cleaned them from every inch when a knock that could only be Irene came from the door and I flung it open and dragged her in without her even having a moment to speak. I looked at her and she to me and for one moment I could see her break and panic with me, her face growing so many years in age and her make up hiding nothing. She took me into her arms and we both just stood here wrapped in one another arms. But we did not have long, we had to leave in less than a half an hour and there was so much that I needed to tell her – so much that had gone unsaid for years.

" Irene. . ." I muttered from within her arms. " This is a battle that I need you to say out of." I said as I wrapped my hand around her weapon around her waist.

" Now we both know that I cannot do that, Guine. I brought you into this and I will get you out of it." She smiled as she placed a finger onto my noise.

" No. You will stay here and make sure that when I come back that you have three plane tickets to one part of the world, two to anther, and then get yourself to a different place. Irene, I need you to protect our family in the long run, you must do this for me. Make sure that we all have a place to stay when this is said and done for a few months. Then a few months later plan tickets and shuffle us once again. Plan this out now and do not tell anyone where we are going, just give us the dates that we should be at the airport for our next tip. After a year or so. . . send us all to the same place, I want us to be a family." I nodded as she smiled and went into the kitchen and shooed John from the laptop.

" I will have someone go and retrieve your soon to be wife, John. You two will have to go and get married in the place where I am sending you. I'll have everything planned out for you when you get there to be Mr. and Mrs. Smith." Irene stated and John nodded.

" Creative." I muttered as she looked at me.

" Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester." Irene said snarkly back.

" Lets go and get this over with guys, before I throw up." I stated as I could feel my stomach doing back flips from within. " We'll be back." I kissed the top of Irene's worried head.

" Better." She said from the chair and looked up to my and cupped my face with her hand. " Shoot this bastard in the head and bring back my nephew."

" Will do." I smiled as I walked away and into the chill coming from outside.

We did not speak the whole way there, few people noticed that we had a dead man walking along with us and that did not bother me nor John. Sherlock much have called up Molly because she was waiting at one of the back entrances of the hospital, smoking a cigarette and acting as if that were the only reason why she was out there. I did not look her in the eyes, though I could see the hate coming from hers towards me, as I walked into the hospital and the smell of the Clorox and different cleaners that they used daily hitting my noise and nearly gagged, I have always hated hospitals. Molly was already going off about something to Sherlock and I tried to block it out as I cocked and loaded my gun and that instantly shut Molly up and she starred at me as I rounded the corner.

" What- what is going on Sherlock, have you come to kill someone?" She asked as she trailed behind us all.

" Shut her up or I will for you." I hissed as we hit a staircase and started going downward.

" Yes, seems that Moriarty is still alive and in your morgue while we speak. Now leave." Sherlock stated to the annoying woman and I smiled a bit.

" No! He cannot be, I mean I was just down there and there was no one around, let alone the fact that he would have had to pass by the security guard or come. . ."

" Come this way, yes, now shut the hell up and go back up the way that you have come from. We can take it from here and we were never hear." I sighed as I looked back at her and gave her a soft sort of smile. " My sons down there and I do not need to lose another person if something goes wrong. Get home and be with your cat."

" How did you know-"  
" You have cat hair on your lab coat, now do what she says Molly." John stated as he has been learning from Sherlock and she started to walk back up the stairs.

" Impressive." I smiled as we walked through the doorway and I could see the sign above the door that stated _morgue _and took in a gulp. " John stay out here and if you get a shot off take it. Sherlock, you come with me/" I could see Sherlock nod from behind as I instantly started to rush towards the door.

He was standing there, in the middle of the room, without my child. I thought about going right in and just shooting the man from where he stood but then I would have never found my child. I wanted to, oh how I wanted to, but I knew that I could not do it no matter how much I wanted it. I put the gun in between my pants and my skin and looked to see Sherlock doing the same and nodded as we entered the room and I could smell the decomposition of bodies around us and knew that it was unusual in Molly's morgue for _that_ to happen. It was all a part of Jims game that he was playing and forcing us to play in. He smiled as he looked to us and placed his arms out wide in the air. Jim looked at us as if we had been friends for years and had not seen one another in a very long time.

" Guine . . . Sherlock . . how I have waited for this day." He smiled as he looked to the both of us.

" Let's just get down to this. I know that you have my child, you know that I have a weapon. What do you want so that I can have my child back and you do not get a longer trip in here than is needed." I hissed as I glared to him.

" Well well. We are not playing very nice tonight." Jim gave a very over done frown as he looked at me.

" You have our child, why would we play nice?" Sherlock said through his teeth.

" Alright, I'll give you that one." Jim shrugged with a smile.

" I want to see that he is alive and well before we do anything else, I want to make sure that he is still okay." I said as I could feel my body shaking in fear.

" No." Jim stated.

" Fine. Then we have no proof that he is still alive, hell, I know you well enough to know that you most likely have already kill him." I shrugged as I grabbed onto Sherlock's shoulder. " Go now, Sherlock, I'll stay here and keep Jim busy, leave." I said as I took out my gun and pointed it instantly at Jim.  
" Fine." Sherlock stated as he started to leave.

" You cannot be serious." Jim laughed. " Thinking that just by Sherlock threatening to leave that it would cause me to tell you where the kid is. . . I mean. . . he is in the room right here. . . with the dead. All you have to do. . . is find him." This caused Sherlock to stop dead in his tracks.

" Andy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and listened.

" Ah, you see, that is the problem here. He is a little. . . under the weather right now . . . cannot speak for himself. Makes the game a little more difficult." Jim smiled as he looked around. " From my calculations he has about two minutes to live where he is before he will die of suffocation."

" Why are you doing this?" I hissed as I looked around the room.

" Oh you already know that." Jim smiled as he looked to Sherlock.

" You are a monster." I spat at him as I looked out the window and smiled.

" We already know this." Jim said as he gave me a funny look as I started to laugh. " What is so funny in this?"

" That." I smiled as I pointed to chest and he finally saw what I saw, one tiny red dot. " You really thought that he would come in and kill the person that he has fallen in love with? That he was going to marry? See Jim, I'm not the only one that lets love get in the way."

" Seb." Jim said as he looked out the window and I could almost see his heart rip in half as he knew that he himself had been played as I took out my phone and hit the speed dial number.

" He doesn't have the child." I stated and smiled to Jim. " Say your prayers because I am going to watch you as you finally make your way to hell."  
" I will see you both there." He smiled as he looked to Sherlock. " Game over." He smiled as it looked like he was about to give the thumbs up before glass shattered around us and Jim's body was on the ground with blood coming from it.


	15. Chapter 15

I did not look down to the man, lying dead on the ground. Instead I turned around and shot two bullets through the glass and in the direction to where Jim had been shot. In a deep breath as I noticed that there were no shots firing at me in return and dropped the gun to my side. It was either that he knew that he was dead in my eyes or that he was really and truly dead, either way it pleased me. For the first time since I had met either Jim or Seb I felt free, really and truly free. But there was an utter silence in the room that made me worry as well, something was not right about this whole thing at the same time. As I looked back out the window I smiled and nodded at the red dot that was pointed towards where they held the dead bodies.

" It's just good business to end it this way Seb, you must understand that." I whispered as I fired right back at the red line that instantly dropped.

" Andrew!" Sherlock screamed as he ran to the container.

" I heard shots, is everyone alright?" John said as he came into the room.

" It's locked!" Sherlock yelled as he tried to kick in the thing.

" Move back." I said as I moved the gun towards the silver container.

" What's going on in here?!" Molly said from the side causing me to jump and hit the ceiling with my shot.

" _Christ._" I muttered as I looked to her. " My son is in there, _open it_." I said as I pointed the gun to Molly.

" Guine, do not point that at her!" John said as he moved between us.

" You are the only one with a key, you are the only one that could be able to open that thing. How did Jim get out then? How is my son in there? Get him out of there _now _before you are put into one in a few hours. _Molly Hooper _I swear to you if you do not open that thing and if my son is not alright that I will make you cat food and feed you to that orange thing!"

" Guinevere!" Sherlock screamed as he moved towards me and tired to take the gun from me.

" No, she has ever right to be this way. This is her child, it's just mother instincts kicking in. I would do the same really. . . if I ever had a child." Molly moved quickly towards the container and opened each and every one up till the last one.

" But really, our son has less that moments to live now hurry the _hell _up and open the damn thing before I have to come up with a creative way to ensure your return here in a body bag." Sherlock threatened.

" _Our_?" Molly questioned. I could feel my heart drop as I could see a little hand hanging from it.

" _Andy!_" I screamed as I dropped the gun and ran as fast as I could towards my child. I picked his little body up and could feel his heart beating still and smiled as I looked to Sherlock. " He's still alive. Call a doctor down here _now_." I could feel the tears flowing from my eyes as I looked around.

Irene had made everything work out so nicely. Everything fit like a nice little glove around the idea that we were all dead and gone. Hell, for a few months we even had Misses Hudson come and stay with us so that Andy would know who the great Misses Hudson is. Sherlock, Andy, and myself stayed in Italy, Australia, and Mexico while John and his bride stayed in Canada, Russia, and France. Irene stayed in her normal hiding places that none of us knew about. But when the day finally came that we were all going to be going to the same city, I could feel my heart racing with excitement. The day had finally come now, we were all going to be home at least, the final destination. It did not feel like it had been a whole year since everything that had happened in London, but I was happy that we were finally going someplace where we were all going to be pretty happy. Not to mention the fact that Irene and I were finally going home.

Irene always had to be the first person to arrive at anyplace first. But when it came to finally going home, she would have to be the first there t make sure that everything was just the way that she wanted it to be. I was driving there in a Ford truck that made me smile with each mile that we drove further into the swamp in but when I saw it, it felt like old times once again as I pulled down the long driveway and could see the old porch and the every light in the house being on that made it light up at dusk.

" Welcome homes boys, to Adler plantation." I smiled as I looked at Sherlock and felt his hand slide over my engagement ring, the new one that he had gotten me.

Sherlock purposed to me while we were in Italy. He had even taken me out to an amazing dinner that John _must have _planned out for us. Then he payed someone to take us on one of those amazing boat rides along the different sea passages at night and as I leaned into his arms he purposed to me. I felt like the most amazing girl in the world, like a thousand dollars. It was honestly one of the best things that could have ever happened to me. I wanted to get married right then and there, but Sherlock wanted an actual wedding with people there and everything.

" This, this is where we will have the wedding." Sherlock smiled as he jumped out of the truck and picked a sleeping Andy out of the backseat.

" I like that idea a lot." I smiled as I got out and could see the headlights of John coming down the drive.

" Welcome!" I smiled as I placed my arms out and hugged John's neck.

" When you said that it would be able to fit us all in one place. . . I would have never dreamed that you meant like _this_!" John smiled as he looked at the house.

" It's even bigger on the inside." I winked at him as I turned to see someone I had not expected. " Ms. Hudson! I thought that you were going back to London to be on Baker street!"

" Oh I thought about it Dear, but to know that my boys were alive and were going to be together, I could not be anywhere but beside of them!" She smiled as she held onto her bag tightly. " I hope that is okay."

" Ms. Hudson! Nonsense, you are always welcome here. You allowed these two to live in your apartment pretty much free for _how _long? You are more than welcome to stay here forever for all it matters to me!" I smiled as I wrapped my arm around her and gently took her bag. " I will make sure that there is a room all set up for you."

" Ms. Hudson not living on Baker street. London will fall." Sherlock smirked as he hugged the woman tightly.

" And what is _this_?" John asked as he took out my hand and I smiled as I he showed it off.

" Sherlock purposed to me." I blushed as everyone looked at the ring.

" We can all gush over the ring inside of the house, come now. I did not set up the dinner table for nothing. You all have to get used to some _soul _food if you even think that you will survive down here." Irene said from beside as she placed her hand on my shoulder and turned me around. " And I knew that Ms. Hudson was coming before she ever knew. She will have Mums old room."

" I give Sherlock a week on _soul food_." I whispered to my sister.

" I give down tonight. I cooked frogs legs." Iree snickered

" Oh, Sherlock will just _love _that." I giggled as we entered our old home.

Soon enough John and his bride found a place a little less than a mile away and started up a family pretty quickly after moving in. Ms. Hudson still stayed with us in our home, cleaning and making tea for us all, though she says that she is still not our cleaning lady. Sherlock fills his days with being a stay at home dad and going to the PTA meetings and trying not to be a complete ass about everything that he says and does while I balance going back to school and being a mom. Irene on the other had as made a full 360 in a way by pulling some strings and getting a rather nice job working in the local parishes police office. It's fully how the woman who nearly took down all of London and the girl who had a hand in taking down London's top criminal and taking it's best detective away for good could live such an amazing life, but we are doing pretty well with it if you ask me.

**The End. **


End file.
